A conquistar
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Nino,Iván, Kim y Nathaniel quieren conquistar a sus enamoradas y Adrien verá todo y tal vez descubra algo con Marinette.
1. Chapter 1

A conquistar.

Un grupo de 5 chicos se reunían en un sótano aun que faltaban dos.

-¿Dónde están Adrien y Kim?

Un moreno con gafas ya se estaba impacientando.

-Kim se niega a entrar por las arañas y Adrien acaba de publicar una foto de el comiendo galletas en tu cocina.

Hablo Nathaniel que no entendía que hacía hay.

-Ese sujeto cada ves que viene se come todo lo que hay en mi casa, vamos a buscarlos.

Los chicos salen y se van a reunir a la cocina y al llegar ven a Adrien y a Kim comiendo galletas y tomando leche con la mamá de Nino mientras miran Titanic.

-¿Es enserio? Titanic.

Definitivamente no iba a invitar más a ésos dos a su casa.

-Shhh, ya cállate que esta es la mejor parte.

Al moreno le agarra un tic en el ojo al ver que Iván lo callaba y se sentaba junto a el pelirrojo a mirar la película.

-Necesito amigos nuevos.

Se sentó al lado de Adrien y tomo una galleta enfadado.

.  
Luego de de llorar por la muerte del protagonista de la película los chicos miraban a Nino que aún estaba algo molesto con el grupo.

-Y bien ¿para qué nos llamaste?

Kim miraba con burla a su amigo.

-Los he convocado aquí para resolver el mayor de nuestros problemas.

Los cuatros se miraron confundidos y el pelirrojo quiso arriesgarse y preguntar.

-Según tú ¿cuál es nuestro mayor problema?

-La soledad hormonal.

Y tras oír eso todo se paran dispuestos a irse.

-¡Oigan, no sean crueles, al menos escuchen lo que tengo que decir!

Se intercambiaban miradas dudosas.

-Tienes hasta que coma toda la galleta.

El rubio se sentó y tomo otra galleta.

-¿Enserio, bienes a mi casa por hambre o que?

-Soy modelo, en mi casa no me dejan comer mucho estas cosas.

Lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad de mundo mientras le daba otro bocado a su víctima.

-En fin, dejando atrás esa extraña charla, ahorraré tiempo e iré al grano.

Todos miraron atentos con excepción de Adrien que tomaba otra galleta.

-Las chicas.

Concluyó y todos miraron confundidos.

-Es momento de que terminemos de ser solterones y consigamos novias.

Adrien miro como ahora todos le daban atención al moreno.

-Iré por más galletas.

Resignado se fue con la madre de su amigo.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente!

Nuevamente iniciare otra historia y si ya se que tengo una en cursó, pero esa es algo sería y decidí cambiar por una comedia romántica o al menos un triste intento.  
¿Me pregunto que harán si no actualizo más" Por ella"? Sería interesante.  
Volveré.


	2. Chapter 2

Día 1: la playa.(turno de Kim)  
Ese día Nino invito a todos en su salón de clases a la playa y como era un día caluroso aceptaron.

Las chicas estaban cambiandose mientras que los amigos organizaban un plan.

-Adrien se tira a la carretera fingiendo estar muerto, Nathaniel tu te disfrazas de payaso y los distraes, Kim y yo nos aseguramos de que no hayan testigos y Max tu vas a comprar los helados ¿entendieron?

-¡Si!

-No.

Todos miraron al rubio.

-No se por que fingiria estar como una comadreja atropellada solo para que Nathaniel distraiga a los niños, tu y Kim no hagan nada y Max vaya por los helados.

Todos se miraron cómplices y agarraron al rubio, lo ataron con una soga y lo dejaron en la carretera.

-¡Ayuda!

El chico se puso a gritar y Kim se acercó a ponerle una medía en la boca.

-Al menos pidan uno de frutilla para mi.

-No, no hay helado para los traidores.

Kim le puso su medía sudada al chico el cuál se le puso la cara algo verde.

-¡Kim, el plan ya está en marcha!

Se giró un poco y vio al camión de los helados y se alejó adonde Nino.

El conductor casi atropella a Adrien pero freno a último minuto.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana y vio a un pelirrojo siendo golpeado por nenitos, dos sujetos con gafas parados como seguridad y un moreno que se acercaba tranquilamente.

-Uno de frutilla, tres de vainilla, uno de limón y nueve de chocolate por favor.

El heladero atendió confundiendo y algo aterrado a su único cliente.

Tras recibir los helados y espantar a los niños que golpeaban a Nathaniel se pusieron a celebrar por su victoria.

-¡Adrien!

Los muchachos se voltean y ven como las chicas desatan al traidor.

-Definitivamente el esta en mí lista negra.

Todos asintieron por lo que dijo Nino.

.  
Max repartió todos los helados y todos comían alegremente excepto Adrien al cual no le compraron su helado favorito.

-Y casi me atropellan para nada.

Busca con su mirada a alguien que esté comiendo un helado de frutilla hasta que divisa a una de sus compañeras y se acerca como perrito con hambre a la chica.

-¿Puedo comer ése helado con tigo? Es que Max sacó mal la cuenta y se olvidó de mí.

A pesar de que se enojó con sus amigos no los iba a delatar.

-Cc...claro.

Se sentó bajo la sombrilla en la que estaba la chica y se pusieron a comer el dichoso helado, el con alegría y la chica se pellizcaba cada cinco segundo creyendo estar soñando.

.  
Mientras tanto los otros le daban ánimos a Kim para ir por Chloe.

-Tu puedes.

Afirmó Max.

-No te rindas.

Habló Iván que acababa de llegar.

-Ellas no se resisten a nosotros.

Presumió Nino.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te humille como la última ves.

Recordó Nathaniel y desánimo a su amigo.

-Viejo, éso no ayuda.

Todos reprendieron al pelirrojo que se apeno un poco.

-Bueno, hay voy.

Todos miraro como el valiente de su amigo se dirija a su chica y al llegar todos miraro para ver que pasaba.

-Hola Chloe.

Saludo nervioso.

-Hola Kim, gracias por el helado.

Le sonrió la chica la cual se había vuelto amable hace unos meses.

-De nada, adiós.

Se dio medía vuelta y volvió con sus amigos los cuales quedaron estáticos mirando a Kim.

-¿Qué tal? Se nota que esta loca por mí.

Se paró con grandeza y sus amigos se fueron.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Se acercó al grupo confundido.

-Viejo, das vergüenza ajena.

Nino negó por el triste intento de charla que tuvo su compañero.

-Al menos uno está contento.

Max señaló al rubio y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como comía del helado de Marinette que estaba derritiendo su helado de tan roja que estaba.

-Kim, trae la soga.

-Ya la tengo.

Fueron hacía el rubio celosos y lo arrebataron de al lado de Marinette que miraba confundida como llevaban a su adorado Adrien.

-Primero nos traicionas y ahora haces burla de que conseguiste más que nosotros.

Habló Kim algo celoso.

-¡Por favor Marinette, deja un poco de helado para mí!

Fue todo lo que la chica vio de Adrien en ese día.  
Continuará...

¿Ya ven a que me referí con triste intento?  
Bueno eso es todo por hoy y estaré actualizando mis historias entre jueves o sábado y no se preocupen continuare publicando "Por ella" es que solo me queria reir un poco de ustedes, lo siento ,no me hagan lo mismo que a Adrien.  
¿Por qué no actualizar ahora si ambas estan listas? Es simple me divierte generar suspenso.  
Volveré...


	3. Chapter 3

A conquistar: números

Ése día el grupo de solterones estaban en el receso escolar.

-Bueno, el plan de hoy es conseguir el número de celular de las chicas ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron con cierto miedo.

-Pero si tu ya tienes el número de Alya.

Señalo el rubio a su amigo.

-Bueno, es que se me cayó el celular en el sanitario y no funciona nada.

Todos los miraron con comprensión ya que al parecer a ellos ya le pasó eso antes.

-¿Qué, el sanitario, enserio?

El rubio miró con burla a sus compañeros sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

-Muy bien, el que quiera que Adrien sea el primero que levanté la mano.

Todos levantaron sus manos y el chico se dirijo tranquilamente hacía Marinette.

-¿Por qué a ella?

Nathaniel se enojó un poco por el atrevimiento del chico.

-Hola Marinette.

El le tocó el hombro y la chica se apartó algo apenada.

-¿Ya no estás enojado por que no te guardé helado?

-No para nada...

El rubio hiso una pequeña pausa y continuó.

-Bueno si, un poco, pero lo puedes compensar dándome tu número.

El grupo miraba atentamente la escena.

-¿Mí número?

-Si tu número.

La chica lo miró pensativa por un rato y sedio.

-Ya que, mi número de caderas es...

-¡No! No me refiero a ésos números.

La chica miró confundida y el grupo que oía la conversación maldijo al rubio por hacerla callar.

-Me refiero a tu número de celular.

-A mí número de celular... ¡¿quieres mí número?! Hay no que hago, aún soy joven para casarme, pero para el amor no hay edad...

-Aquí tienes.

Alya llegó al rescate y le dio un papel con el número de su amiga.

-Gracias.

Se acercó al grupo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quién sigue?

-Cuida tu espalda Agres.

Kim lo amenazó y dejó al chico confundido.

.  
Turno de Kim...

El deportista se acercó lentamente a Chloe, que estaba con su celular en manos.

-Quiero tú celular.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa.

-Perdón.

El chico se sintió intimidado por la chica que se le acercó algo molesta.

-Dije que quiero tu número de curvas... ¡No, espera é era!

El grupo sintió algo de pena al ver como la chica le dio un rodillazo en su entré piernas.

.  
Turno de Iván...

El chico se acercó a Mylene y la chica se sintió intimidada al ver al chico más serio de lo usual.

-¡No me hagas nada!

Y se fue corrido dejando al chico dolido.

-Creó que esto ya no me gusta.

Se fue directo al salón de clases ignorando a sus amigos.

.  
Turno de Nathaniel...

-Por favor, me darías tu número.

Vio con pena a quien estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué te lo daría?

-Te daré mí sándwich.

-¡Hecho!

Y Nathaniel se sintió engañado al ver que Adrien le dio su número y no el de Marinette.

.  
Turno de Nino...

-Ahora verán como lo hace su líder.

El moreno se fue al encuentro de su chica y Adrien sacaba su celular para grabar la escena.

-Esto va a estar bueno.

Nino llegó a su destino y le habló a su amiga con el tono un poco elevado.

-¡Exijo que me des tú número de celular pero ya!

Lo seguiente que se vio fue al moreno corriendo por su vida y Adrien publicando un video en YouTube.

Al término del receso la profesora quedó boquiabierta al ver a Kim con una bolsa de hielo en su entré piernas, Nino lleno de moretones y llorando, Iván y Nathaniel deprimiodos, Adrien comiendo un sándwich con alegría, Max burlándose de un video de YouTube y casi todas las chicas enojadas.

-Al parecer se divirtieron un rato.

Otro día más y el marcador era Adrien 2 y el grupo 0.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

La siento, de seguro si sigo así los personajes terminaran 3 metros bajo tierra.  
Gracias por leer y por favor si son tan amables de dejar un review actualizaré esta historia en éste mismo día.  
Volveré...


	4. Chapter 4

A conquistar: casi besó.

El grupo de solterones se reunían en el parque.

-Hoy no te queremos con nosotros.

Nino juntó con Kim, Max y Nathaniel decidieron que ese día no querían ver a Adrien ni en foto.

-Pero yo quería ver la película.

-No Agres, tu te das medía vuelta y te vas.

El rubio se resignó y se fue, no por que vio que llevaban la soga, nada de éso, es que se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Bueno ya nos deshicimos del peso muerto, ahora a continuar con su cita doble.

Ése día Nino organizó una cita doble para ver una película con Chloe y Sabrina y decidió que Nathaniel acompañaría a Kim.

-¿Por qué no usamos a Adrien para esto?

El pelirrojo estaba molestó por ser usado.

-Sí usábamos a Adrien de seguro Chloe iba a ir con el.

El pelirrojo se resignó y fue con su amigo.

.  
Mientras que con Adrien.  
El rubio tomo su celular y marcó a su nuevo contacto.

-Hola Marinette, ¿té gustaría ir al cine?

-...

El rubio no recibió respuesta.

-¿Marinette?

-¡Sí, aceptó!

Adrien quedó algo aturdido.

-Bueno pasaré por ti...

-No, espera, acabó de recordar que hoy mis padres no van a estar y yo me aré cargo de la panadería, lo siento.

El chico se desilusiono un poco pero se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

.  
De regresó con el grupo.  
Los chicos ya habían entrado al cine a mirar una película romántica con sus citas mientras que los morenos fueron a ver otra ( Dragon ball z) y dejaron a los otros por su cuenta.

-¿Crees que estarán bien?

-No te preocupes vivirán, esperó.

Los chicos entraron al cine a oscuras no veían nada, solo sabían que estarían en un lugar oscuro con dos chicas.

Kim tenía por entendido que se sentaría juntó a Chloe así que quiso aprovechar la oportunidad.

Apoyo su mano con la de la chica y sintió como esta la acepto al instante.

"No puedo creerlo, me está tomando la mano"

Se inclinó un poco hacía su acompañante y le acarició el cabello.

"Tiene un cabello muy suave"

Decidió que debía aprovechar la oportunidad y se acercó a el rostro de la chica dispuesto a besarla.

"Hoy serás mía"

Se inclinó más hasta quedar a unos sentimetros de su rostro, estiró sus labios con lujuria y...

-Disculpen las molestias la película no se podrá transmitir por fallas técnicas.

Las luces se encendieron y el deportista se alejó molestó.

-¿Enserio en la mejor par...

Miró a su costado y no fue a Chloe a la que vio.

-¡Voy a matar a Nino!

Salió de la sala dejando a Nathaniel dormido sin que supiera de que casi lo besaban por error.

.  
Tras dejar a Nino con un chinchon en la cabeza el grupo se dirigió a la panadería de los padres de Marinette para quitarse ese gustó amargó de sus bocas.

Al pasar por la puerta no creían lo que veían.

-Yo atiendo Marinette, tu saca el pan del horno.

Era Adrien el traidor Agres con su rostro cubierto con harina y una sonrisa de lo más grande.

-¿Puedo tomar su...

Palidecio al ver quiénes eran.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Vio la soga.

-¡Alejense de mí!

Lo atraparon.

-¡Ayuda!

Marinette salió de la cocina igual de sucia que el chico y quedó mirando como sus compañeros arrastraban a Adrien.

-Tu no viste nada.

Abiso Kim.

-¡Por favor Marinette, guardame un pan!

Suplico Adrien siendo arrastrado.

Y ése fue el mejor y más extraño día para Marinette... al menos por ahora.

Y el marcador quedó Adrien 3, el grupo 0 y la soga 2.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Como lo prometí otra historia por sus reviews y me disculpo por sí creyeron que Kim iba a besar a Chloe, por suerte fueron interrumpidos por que sino está historia iba a cambiar a ser una yaoi o como se escriba.  
Nos leemos el sábado, bay.  
Volveré...


	5. Chapter 5

A conquistar: lluvia de estrellas (parte 1)

Ése día Max le dijo al grupo de solterones desesperados que en la noche habría una lluvia de estrellas para que aprovechen la oportunidad, pero todos estarían ocupados ese día excepto Adrien y Nino.

El moreno quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y fue corrido donde Alya.

-¡Por favor, morenasa de mí corazón, acompañame esta noche en mí primera vez!

El moreno no recibió respuesta sólo oía las risas de sus compañeros de cursó.

-¿Alya?

Vio como toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo mientras intentaba arreglar su error.

-¡No te enojes, no me molesta que no sea tu primera vez!

Y éso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ser atrapado, castigado y mandado directo al hospital.

.  
Esa misma tarde Cat noir saltaba por los tejados para llegar a la casa de Marinette.

Al llegar vio como está estaba concentrada escribiendo algo en lo que parecía ser un diario.

Se hacerco silenciosamente a la chica para leer el contenido del libro.

-¿Así que Adrien Agres es mi rival?

Le alegró descubrir que le gustaba a la chica a pesar de que a el le gustaba Lady bug.

Pero también le alegro saber que no debía volver a sorprender a la chica pues ahora el gran Cat noir tenía un ojo morado.

-¡Gato tonto! No me vuelvas a asustar así.

Miraba furiosa al chico que yacía en el suelo.

-¿Alguien anotó la matrícula del auto que me chocó?

Sin más se desmayó en la habitación de su amiga.

.  
El chico abrió sus ojos con pesar y uno con un fuerte dolor.  
Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una cama que no conocía.

-Está almohada huele rico.

Puso una almohada sobre su cabeza y se puso a ronronear.

-Ajam.

Se sentó tras oír ese ruido y vio a Marinette parada en frente de la cama con un sonrojo.

-¡No es lo que parece!

Se levantó asustado de la cama y vio a su kwami volando cerca de la chica con un queso.

-No le creas, seguro que si no llegabas a tiempo el iba a a ir por tu ropa interior.

Plagg le metió más leña al fuego por que ahora los dos estaban rojos.

-N...no le creas, Marinette el es un mentiroso. Yo nunca tocaría tu ropa interior sin tu permiso.

"¿Espera, qué dije?"

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo una ves vio a Marinette desmayada en el suelo.

-¡Que bien! Ya la mataste.

-Callate Plagg... ¿Plagg?

Miró un rato a su compañero y luego a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Ella ya sabe que soy Cat noir!

Definitivamente Plagg no comprendería jamás como es que los humanos son tan lentos para algunas cosas.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Hoy quise darle un poco más de romance que comedia.

Bueno, en este fics también esta la promoción de dos por uno como en "Por ella".  
Si es enserio, ahora los fics vienen con publicidad.  
Volveré...


	6. Chapter 6

A conquistar: lluvia de estrellas (parte 2)

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio a su compañero con un reloj.

-Todo fue un sueño, yo no soy Adrien Agreste, tu no viste mi identidad y yo no comí el pastel que había en tu cocina, no fui yo fue tu padre.

La chica miró con reproche al chico mientras se levantaba.

-Tu no eres hipnotista, ya dejate de tonterías.

-Si señora.

La chica miró hacía una mesa en su habitación y vio un plato con un tenedor.

-¡Y no te comas las cosas de los demás!

El rubio bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Si señora.

-¡Y ya deja de decirme señora!

.  
Tras prometer que no revelaría la identidad de su amigo los jóvenes salieron a esperar que comiencen a aparecer las estrellas fugaces.

-¿Cómo esta Nino?

-Con un brazo roto y una semana de internacion.

La chica negó resignada.

-¿Cuándo aprenderá?

Antes de que pudiera contestar vieron como las estrellas atravesaban los cielos.

-Pide un deseo Marinette.

Los chicos se miraron por un rato y ella le sonrió.

-No hace falta gatito.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico que comenzaba a sudar.

"Piensa en Lady bug o en el pastel que te comiste, pero no veas a tu amiga con otros ojos"

Inclinó un poco su cabeza y se encontró con dos grandes ojos azules mirándole.

"Un rato y ya"

Abrazó un poco a la chica y se quedaron mirando como dos enamorados dejando en el olvido las estrellas fugaces.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

En el próximo capítulo regresa el grupo, regresa el humor y de seguro regresa la soga.

Gracias por señalar mi error con el apellido de Adrien.  
Y me disculpo por no servir para el romance.  
Volveré.


	7. Chapter 7

A conquistar: la practica.

El grupo de solterones ese día se reunieron en la mansión Agreste.

-¡Por favor nena, se mi novia!

Gritaba Nino con desesperación.

-No, tu no eres mi tipo, eres muy poca cosa para mí.

-¿Sabes que estamos practicando?

Adrien miraba con burla como Nino y Kim practicaban las declaraciones de amor.

-Seguramente que si yo fuese chica ustedes estarían tras de mí.

Presumió el deportista mientras todos decidieron ignorarlo.

-Si, mejor se callan.

-Bueno, ya todos sabemos que Adrien debe de tener más experiencia que nosotros así que el sera la chica.

Todos miraron al rubio con súplica.

-Lo aré, pero que no se les ocurra besarme.

.

.  
Turno de Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su compañero con un ramo de flores.

-Hola Marinette, me preguntaba si...

-No, fuchi, alejate de mí, yo ya amo a otro hombre.

Al parece cierto rubio se puso celoso al oír ese nombre.

-¡Pero si no me dejas ni terminar!

Nathaniel se enojó un poco por la actitud del chico.

-Yo solo digo lo que ella diría, así que largo tomatito.

El pelirrojo bajo la cabeza y se fue a sentar mientras sacaba una foto de Adrien y le dibujaba bigotes.

.

.  
Turno de Kim.

El deportista se acercó con una sonrisa y se sentó a lado de su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro de este.

-Mira nena iré al grano, tu, yo, besitos ahora.

-¡Alejate de mí animal, le diré a mí papi!

-¡¿Qué?! No, por favor Chloe, dame otra oportunidad, are lo que me pidas.

Se arrodilló frente al rubio el cual se cruzó de brazos.

-Agradece que hoy estoy de buen humor, quiero que te hagas un calzón chino.

-A la orden.

El chico se puso de pié y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Oye, éso no se hace.

Kim se fue a sentar junto al pelirrojo el cual le pasó la foto y le dibujó dos cuernos.

.

.  
Turno de Iván.

El chico se acercó a Adrien y lo miró por un rato.

-Te amo, quiero que seas mí novia.

-¡Hay si, aceptó!

Los dos que estaban con la foto sacaron un encendedor y se pusieron a quemarla mientras que Iván se acercó a ellos y los ignoró.

.

.  
Turno de Nino.

Adrien tenía planeado humillar a su amigo pero se asustó al verlo a unos sentimientos de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

Empujó al moreno el cual se volvía a acercar a el.

-Un beso vale más que mil palabras.

Ambos lucharon hasta que calleron en la cama del rubio y este quedó sobre Nino y le agarró de las manos.

-¡Ya comportate!

El moreno iba a hacer un comentario pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió y quedaron estáticos.

-¿Padre?

Adrien miró a su padre el cual estaba algo rojo de la furia por la posición comprometedora en la que vio a su hijo.

-Les pido a todos que se vallan ¡ahora!

El grupo salió corriendo pero Nino se detuvo en la salida.

-Luego continuamos Adriensito.

Le guineo el ojo y se fue dejándo a padre e hijo solos.

.

.  
A la mañana siguiente Marinette buscaba a Adrien en la escuela pero no lo encontro.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Adrien?

Miro a su amiga que solo levantó los hombros.

.

.  
Mientras tanto en la mansión Agreste.

-Esto tendrá muchos seguidores en YouTube.

Plagg filmaba a su portador que estaba atado a una silla en su habitación con fotos de chicas a su alrededor.

-¡Padre, ya te dije que no soy gay!

En su oficina Gabriel Agreste pensaba en que se había equivocado.

Y en ese día la soga y Adrien empataron en el marcador y el grupo ya parecía resignado con el cero.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Y aquí otro de mis extraños capítulos.  
Agradezco enormemente a todos los que dejaron reviews hasta ahora y a los que leyeron también.  
¡Pasé los 20 reviews! Ni yo me la creó aún.  
Volveré...


	8. Chapter 8

A conquistar: la playa parte 2 (turno de Nathaniel)

Ése día Adrien se estaba preparando para ir nuevamente a la playa con los solterones y las chicas.

-Listo.

Plagg se acercó a el y lo miró por un rato.

-¿No te has preguntado como es que no hay cuatros cupidos negros en París?

El rubio se quedó pensativo.

-Quizás hasta Howt Moth siente lástima por ellos.

El chico tomo sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero Plagg le hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Te has enamorado de Marinette?

Al kwami no le interesaba eso sólo quería saber que pensaba su portador.

-Claro que no...

El rubio se detuvo y pensó un rato y se dio cuenta de los hechos.

-¡No puede ser!

Se recosto sobre la pared mientras el kwami sacaba el celular para gravar la escena.

-Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que estoy con ella me siento alegre y no me quiero alejar, incluso me enfurece cuando alguien más se le acerca, solo hay una explicación lógica para esto.

Plagg oprimio gravar.

-Yo ya no la veo cómo una amiga...

El kwami miró atentó pensado que el chico al fín se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

-Ahora la veo como una hermana.

El chico sintió como su compañero le lanzó el celular molesto.

-¡Por favor! ¿Es enserio?

-Claro, después de todo yo simpre quise un hermano y ahora puedo ver a Marinette como mi hermanita pequeña a la cuál debo proteger.

El kwami suspiro agotado por la lentitud del humano.

.

.  
Ahora si el grupo de solterones desesperados se reunían en la playa y una vez más esperaban a las chicas pero está vez sin los helados.

-No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado la soga.

Kim estaba molestó con Nino por olvidar a un miembro tan valioso del grupo.

-Hay vienen.

Iván señalo a las chicas que se acercaban en sus bikinis.  
Adrien miró a Marinette embobado por un rato pero se dio cuenta de que sierto pelirrojo también la miraba y se fue corrido a donde estaba la chica y le extiendo una camiseta.

-Pontela o te resfriaras.

La chica agarró la camiseta y se la puso pensando que tenía razón y sin saber que eran por celos.

.

.  
Alya y Nino se pusieron a hacer un castillo de arena, Chloe tomaba sol mientras que Kim se escondía de Sabrían a la cual le ordenaron atrapar al chico por fisgón, Iván y Mylene charlaban cómodamente y Adrien y Marinette nadaban mientras que Nathaniel miraba la escena celoso.

-¡Ayuda!

El pelirrojo se alteró al oír el gritó de Marinette y se fue nadando lo más rápido que pudo para socorrer a la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?

Vio como Marinette estaba algo roja.

-El traje de baño...

La chica se tapó la cara avergonzada y el chico se puso a buscar la dichosa prenda hasta que la vio y fue rápido a agarrarla para devolverle a su legítimo dueño.

Con orgullo agarró la prenda y la levantó en señal de victoria, lo puso un rato en su nariz disimuladamente, se acercó a la chica y se la extendió.

-Ten.

Le sonrió alegremente y la chica correspondió.

-Gracias, Adrien ya puedes salir, Nathaniel la encontró.

El pelirrojo palidecio al ver al rubio sacar su cabeza de debajo del agua y agarrar su traje de baño.

-Gracias Nathaniel, eres buena persona.

El chico salió del agua y se dirijo a buscar sus cosas para irse.

-¿Qué a pasado?

Nino se acercó al ver al pelirrojo deprimido y con sierto asco.

-¡Puse eso en mi nariz y lo disfruté!

Nathaniel se fue molesto dejando a Nino totalmente confundido.

Ese día nadie ganó puntos excepto Adrien el cual se hizo de un nuevo enemigo.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola nuevamente!  
Sigo sin creer que esté fics ya pasó los treinta reviews y sumando.  
Les agradezco por comentar y mostrarme que no escribo soledad.  
Volveré...


	9. Chapter 9

A conquistar: ser como ellas (turno de Adrien)

Ése día el grupo de solterones se reunían en la casa de una estilista profesional que era amiga de Nino.

-¡No lo haré!

Adrien gritaba molesto intentando huir del lugar pero la puerta estaba con el seguro puesto.

-Ay vamos chico, te verás genial.

Una morena de gafas, cabello negro y largó con trenzas que llevaba puesto una musculosa blanca y pantalones de hip-hop se acercó al rubio y le tomo la mano.

-¡Alejate de mi fenómeno!

El chico corrió a una ventana para saltar por esta.

-¡No dejes que se escapé Kimberly!

La morena señaló la ventana y una chica con minifalda y una camisa con un corazón dibujado fue rápido hacia el chico y lo sujetó.

-¡Ayuda!

El rubio forcejeo sin éxito alguno de huir.

-Calma Adriensito, todo estará bien.

La chica acarició la cara del muchacho el cual sudo frío por el contacto.

-¡Les digo que me suelten, enfermos!

Una pelirroja y una chica robusta se acercaron a ayudar a su amiga, sujetaron al chico, lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron.

-Ya guapo, relajate.

La morena se acercó y se sentó sobre el rubio y lo abrazo.

-¡Esto es oficialmente un secuestro, llamaré a la policía!

-Nini, ya déjalo, recuerda que lo debemos hacer uno de nosotras.

La pelirroja miraba con sed de venganza al chico.

-Ay si, casi lo olvidó, gracias Natalia.

Hizo una señal con su mano y la señora que contemplaba la escena se acercó con burla al chico.

-Lo siento chico, el dijo que me pagaría.

-Ajam.

La estilista miró a la morena.

-Perdón, ella dijo que me pagaría, contenta.

La chica asintió y comenzaron con el proyecto.

.

.  
En las calles de París los chicos se quedaban hipnotizados al ver correr a una linda chica de largos cabellos dorados, ojos verdes, sus labios remarcados con brillo y un largó vestido rosa.

La muchacha corría con algunas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que tenía la visita algo borrosa y chocó con un chico con varios tatuajes.

-Lo siento.

Hizo una reverencia y estaba por continuar con su camino pero el chico la detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas tan apurada preciso?

La abrazo por la espalda y le manoseo el trasero haciendo que la chica suelte un jadeo.

-Auxilio...

La joven susurro ésas palabras pues el hombre era fuerte y casi no le dejaba respirar con el agarré.

-No te esfuerzes linda, nadie te oirá.

La chica derramó un par de lágrimas pero justo escuchó un grito.

-¡Alto ahí, en nombre de la ley!

Un policia corrió tras el hombre el cual la empujó dejándola de rodillas y huyó.

-Estas bien.

Alzó su visita y vio dos grandes ojos azules.

-Vi la escena y fui por el policía.

La rubia salto sobre la chica y la abrazo llorando.

-Odio a mis amigos, esto me pasó por su culpa.

-Ya tranquila, todo estará bien.

Las chicas se sonrieron.

-Soy Marinette y tú.

La rubia miró un rato pensativa a la chica.

-Adriana.

-Un gusto conoserte Adriana, ven a con migo, te dere ropa para que te pongas ya que tu vestido esta arruinado.

La chica no contestó solo tomo la mano de su amiga y se fueron.

.

.  
Marinette buscaba ropa para su nueva amiga la cual parecía ser algo tímida.

-Ten.

Le extendió una blusa y unos short cortos.

-Gracias, ¿dónde me puedo cambiar?

Marinette miró a su compañera un rato y sonrió con ternura.

-Tranquila, puedes cambiarte aquí, es más yo me debo de cambiar también.

La rubia abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?!

Vio como Marinette ya estaba en ropa interior y se dio vuelta roja.

-Yo... soy muy tímida.

Sintió como la abrazaban de atrás y se sobresalto.

-No te preocupes.

Se volteó y se quedó mirando a la chica en ropa interior que le sonreía.  
Sintió su corazón latir con intensidad al ver a la chica cada vez más cerca de su rostro.

-¿M...Marinette?

Marinette reaccionó y se alejó roja.

-¡Lo siento, no pienses mal de mi! Mejor me voy te dejó cambiar.

La rubia vio como su amiga salia apurada.

-¡Marinette, ya te he dicho de que no se te olvidé vestirte!

-¡Ay no!

Marinette entro a su habitación tomó un vestido cortó y se lo puso.

-Ahora si, me voy.

La rubia sonrió y se comenzó a cambiar de ropa pero un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-Voy a matar a Nino por hacerme vestir de mujer.

Al parecer la linda Adriana era en verdad Adrien y las chicas con la que estuvo antes eran el grupo de solterones.

"Para endender lo que ellas quieren debemos ser como ellas"

Recordó como el moreno dijo aquellas palabras y todos le siguieron el juego menos el que fue obligado.

.

.  
Ya siendo de noche Marinette se despidió de su amiga y ahora estaba en su habitación muerta de la vergüenza mientras Tikki se burlaba de ella.

-No pudo... creer que... casi besas a una chica.

La kwami intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras la chica se preguntaba que le paso en ese momento.

.

.  
Mientras con Adriana... digo Adrien, el entraba a su casa recordando como casi un tipo lo violaba.

-A la próxima llevó a Plagg con migo.

Se dirigía a su habitación pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Jaja Nathalie muy graciosa.

"Un momento, sigo llevado la ropa de Marinette y la peluca"

-¡Señor Agreste!

-¡No espera!

Salió tras la mujer que fue directo a buscar al hombre pero la detuvo tarde ya que entraron juntos a la oficina de Gabriel el cual reconoció a su hijo al instante.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Tras oír eso Adrien intentó huir del castigo pero le fue inútil y no escribo más por petición del personaje.

El marcador quedo en Adrien 3 y con el cinto marcado en su espalda, el grupo 0 y con Adrien como enemigo y la soga 4 como invicto.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Lo siento, no me puede resistir al escribir esto, en el próximo capítulo las cosas se normalizaran un poco ya que no sería conveniente que Marinette descubra que Adrien la vio casi desnuda y lo peor de todo que por un rato se paso a otro bando al tener ganas de besar a Adriana... aunque sería interesante que más adelante lo descubra por un descuido del chico.  
Volveré...


	10. Chapter 10

A conquistar: el plan.

El grupo de solterones ese día se reunirán en la casa de Kim temprano y por sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?

Pregunta el moreno.

-Si se tiró de un puente y se ahogó.

Confirma el rubio dejando a Nino y a Nathaniel con sierta tristeza.

-Tan buena chica que era.

Golpean la puerta y son atendidos por Kim.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hoy nos reuniremos aquí y linda pijama.

Los chicos entran en la casa del deportista mientras Adrien le toma una foto al chico con su pijama.

-Borra éso.

-¿Por qué? Ese pijama de bob esponja te queda bien.

Los dos se pusieron a pelear por el celular hasta que Kim se lo saca y oprime enviar a todos sin querer.

-Rayos.

-Ya dejen de pelear y dinos que paso después de que encontraron a su hermana muerta.

Kim miraba confundido a sus amigos.

-Ellos juraron venganza.

Dijo serio el rubio.

-¿De quién hablan?

Miró al pelirrojo para que le contesté.

-De la novela.

Y tras oír eso Kim se dio cuenta de que necesitaba amigos nuevos.

.  
Luego de que Kim se cambiará de ropa el moreno comenzó con a contar su gran plan.

-Como ya todos sabemos tu padre te creé gay.

Señala a rubio el cual lo mira molesto.

-Y todo por su culpa.

El moreno se cruza de brazos molestó y prosigue.

-Viejo ya relajate, todo fue parte de mí plan el cual Iván se enterara después por no querer venir hoy.

-¿Cuál es tu gran plan si se puede saber?

El moreno sacó un papel de su bolsillo y le mostró al grupo.

-¿Una fiesta de disfraces?

Preguntó Nathaniel.

-Correcto, y sera en tu casa.

Señala al rubio.

-Mi padre no va a permitirlo.

Nino se acerca a su amigo y pone una mano en su hombro.

-Yo ya lo convencí.

Adrien lo miró y no pudo ni hablar de la sorpresa.

-Le dije que era buena idea hacer una fiesta en donde haya muchas chicas para que a ti se te pase tu "etapa" y conozcas a muchas nenas.

Explicó y a su amigo casi le agarra un infarto.

-El hombre me abrazó y hasta casi me besa por la idea.

Recordó como Gabriel lo abrazo alegre y casi llora de la alegría.

-¡Yo no soy gay!

Y sin más el rubio se marcho mientras sus amigos se burlaban de el.

Continuará...

.

.

.

¡Casi llegó a los 50 reviews! Y esta historia no muestra progresó romántico hace tiempo solo muestra como la soga le va ganando a todos.  
Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré...


	11. Chapter 11

A conquistar: se terminó (turno de Nino)

Esa tarde Alya quiso tener una conversacion con Nino y el le dijo al grupo que miren como lo hace un profesional.

-Hola nena ¿qué necesitas?

Alya miró al moreno de brazos cruzados.

-Terminamos.

La chica se marcha dejando al moreno en shock.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Terminamos.

Nino recuerda que sus amigos lo estaban mirando así que se hizo el fuerte.

-¿Tu me dejas a mí? Ya era hora, ya no aguantaba un solo minuto más con tu caprichos, es más tu no terminas conmigo yo termino contigo.

Se marcha y pasa junto al grupo, los cuales lo miran con tristeza.

-No se preocupen, ella volverá a mí y me suplicara perdón.

Se va y sus amigos lo miran por un rato.

-Está por llorar ¿verdad?

El rubio ve como todos asienten.

.

.  
Esa misma noche en casa de Nino.

-¡Soy libre!

Grita con alegría y mira una foto de su ex novia en su celular.

-Adiós morenaza.

Borra la foto y se pone a cantar.

.

.

5 minutos después.

Nino estaba en su cama con varios pañuelos a su alrededor.

-La extraño.

Suena su celular y lo atiende.

-¡¿Qué quiere?!

-Tenemos un plan para que Alya te perdone.

El moreno se sienta en su cama con alegría.

-¿Eres un ángel que me llama para ayudarme?

Se forma un silencio incómodo.

-Amigo, soy Adrien.

.

.  
Al día siguiente.

Nino se acerca a la morena y le extiende un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates.

-Por favor nena, perdóname.

-¡Si!

Alya agarra los presentes y le sonríe.

-Gracias Nino.

El moreno queda quieto y la mira atentamente.

-Lo siento, me hace difícil hablarte con ese pedazo de lechuga en tus dientes.

Lo siguente que se vio fue al moreno siendo consolado por los demas solterones mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Tranquilo, ya podrás conquistarla nuevamente en la fiesta.

-¡Faltan tres días, me tirare de un puente y acabaré con éste dolor!

Sale corriendo y Adrien se prepara para transformarse en Cat noir y evitar que haga una locura.

-Kim, prestame la soga.

Y de pasó se vengaria por todas las que le hizo su amigo.

Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola!  
Quise hacer una extraña historia con el líder de los solterones mientras se me ocurre que escribir para la fiesta de disfraces.  
Gracias por sus reviews y su tiempo.  
Volveré...


	12. Chapter 12

A conquistar: ¿cómo se hicieron novios? (Turno de Adrien)

Ese día el rubio oyó la conversación que Marinette tenía con Alya.

-Mi mamá dijo que se hizo novia de mí papá luego de su segunda cita.

Recordaba aquellas palabras y le surgió la pregunta más peligrosa de todas o al menos para el.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios mis padres?

Miró a su compañero y se dirijo a la oficina de su padre.

-Casi fue un gustó conocerte.

Plagg lo alentó a su manera y se fue.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba en su oficina sin poder concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Calma Gabriel, a tu hijo se le pasará ésa etapa pronto y si no es así lo pongo en adopcion.

Escuchó tocar la puerta y vio a su hijo pasar.

-Padre te tengo una pregunta.

El hombre le hizo una señal al chico para que se siente.

-Sabía que este día llegaría.

Mira a su hijo con seriedad y prosigue.

-A los bebés lo trae la cigüeña, fin de la discusión.

-¿Qué? No, no era eso lo que le iba a preguntar.

"¿La cigüeña enserio?"

Miró a su padre e hizo un esfuerzo para no burlarse de él.

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta? Y más te vale no preguntar si aceptó tus gustos por que no sedere jamás.

-Por favor padre, déjame hablar.

El hombre miró fijamente al chico esperando su pregunta.

-¿Cómo se hicieron novios tu y mamá?

Gabriel se sobresalto un poco pero decidió responder la pregunta.

-Tú madre tenía un tío que era oficial y le pidió prestada sus esposas, ella sabía que yo era un hombre ocupado hacía que me esposo con ella y me arrastró hacía mí oficina y me besó, es más me dio un par de bofetadas por que yo me puse a pedir ayuda, luego pedí una orden de restricción para que no se me vuelva a acercar pero la extrañe y luego de dos semanas nos hicimos novios.

El chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

-Dime que es una broma.

Gabriel no se esfuerza ni en contestar.

-Valla, no me esperé éso de mi madre.

Se levantó algo incómodo por la respuesta.

-Antes de que te vayas también aprovechare y te diré como fue que me casé con ella.

-¡No hace falta!

Quiso huir pero su padre fue más rápido y le cerró la puerta con una sonrisa algo malvada.

-Ella me emborrachado en una fiesta, me llevo a un callejón y...

-¡Adiós!

Adrien saltó por la ventana más cercana e intentó olvidar ésa charla.

.

.

Plagg miraba como su portador se vendaba sus heridas por haber caído sobre un arbusto con espinas.

-Desearía olvidar todo esto.

Adrien se levantó adolorido y fue a buscar su celular.

-A mi no me lo digas, yo siempre me olvidó de lo que no me importa, es más ¿alguna ves te preguntaste por que te digo chico en lugar de usar tu nombre?

El rubio se acercó a su cama y miró a su compañero.

-Éso explica mucho.

Se acostó para ver si durmiendo se olvidaría de lo que le pasó hoy.

-En dos día sera ésa fiesta ¿verdad? A lo mejor una chica te hace algo parecido.

-¡Sal de aquí!

Le lanzó la almohada al kwami y cerró fuerte sus ojos.

-Todo fue un mal sueño, nunca tuve ésa conversación y ¡¿por que me imagino a Marinette con esposas y uniforme de policía?! ¡Soy un depravado al pensar así en mi nueva hermanita!

Plagg contemplaba la escena mientras comía queso.

-Nunca me aburrire de este humano.

Dos días y tanto el grupo como Adrien sufrían creyendo que lo peor había pasado... pero apenas era el comienzo.  
Continuará...

.

.  
.

Hola!  
En el siguiente capítulo sera el inicio de la tan esperada fiesta (la cual no se me ocurre nada) y logré pasar los 60 reviews, gracias a todos por su tiempo y esfuerzo al leer mis errores ortográficos.  
La próxima actualización será el sábado o para el 13 del diciembre, ya veremos.  
Volveré...


	13. Chapter 13

A conquistar: fiesta de disfraces (turno de todos)

En la parte trasera de la mansión Agreste se reunía el grupo de solterones con sus trajes ya puestos.

-Neeerddd.

Nino y Kim disfrazados de hombres de negros se burlaban de Adrien.

-Ya dejen de burlarse, que sólo es temporal.

El rubio tenía puesto una armadura de caballero y también llevaba anteojos puesto.

-Amigo, con ésos anteojos te vez muy nerd.

Señaló Nino.

-Tu también usás anteojos.

-Pero en mí se ven geniales.

Adrien suspiró vencido.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?

Iván disfrazado de Franklin Stein miraba al rubio junto a Nathaniel el cual estaba vestido de zombie.

-Me lave la cara con alcohol por error.

Sus amigos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Cómo sea, yo el gran Kim, convenció a Chloe para bailar conmigo está noche y sólo tengo que acompañarla de compras y cargar todos los paquetes durante dos años.

Adrien se acercó a Kim y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo.

-Tu si que eres bien masoquistas.

Todos asintieron pero el deportista los ignoró.

-Por cierto ¿dónde esta tu viejo?

El moreno vio que su amigo le señaló detrás de el y se voltea para ver a Gabriel con traje de vampiro.

-¡Por favor, no me mate, soy muy joven y adorable para que me roben mi sangre, es más le ofrezco a este nerd como sacrificio!

Empujó a Adrien y se escondió detrás de Iván.

-Ignorare eso, Adrien los invitados ya están llegando ven a recibirlos.

Ambos se marcharon y el grupo se dirijo a la mesa de bocadillos.

-Comamos todo lo posible por que después estaremos toda la fiesta con las nenas.

Se pusieron a comer y beber como si no existiese un mañana.

.

.  
Ya estando la mayoría de los invitados, la fiesta dio inicio.

-¿Y tu por qué no buscas pareja?

Gabriel se acercó a su hijo el cual estaba en un rincón.

-Nunca estuve en una fiesta así y no se que hacer.

Gabriel rodó los ojos y se marcho.

-Ya regresó.

.

.  
Con Nino.  
El moreno se acercó a Alya la cual llevaba un traje de hada madrina.

-Solo por hoy, el hada tomara el lugar de cenicienta.

Le extendió la mano y la morena sonrió.

-Más te vale comportarte o te convertire en calabaza.

Tomo la mano de Nino y se fueron a bailar mientras el chico daba algunos saltitos de alegría.

.

.  
Con Iván.  
El se acercó a Mylene que llevaba un traje de mimo.

-Tu... yo...

La chica miró al chico y sonríe.

-Me gustaría bailar contigo Iván.

Se tomaron de la mano apenados y se fueron a la pista.

.

.  
Con Kim.  
El ya estaba bailando con Chloe la cual iba de Cleopatra.

-Ya relajate.

La chica se acercó más al chico el cual soltó un chillido.

-¡Gracias por la oportunidad!

Gritó con emoción y la rubia sólo le sonrió.

-¿Kim?

-¿Si, mí hermosa Cleopatra?

La rubia miró hacia otro lado apenada.

-¿Tu sabes quién es la chica que le gusta a Nathaniel?

El deportista quedó de piedra.

-Sabía que no era buena idea preguntartelo.

Vio como Kim se puso a buscar al pelirrojo con sed de venganza.

-¡Esta noche aré puré de tomate!

.

.  
Con Nathaniel.  
El pelirrojo no encontró a Marinette y una chica desconocida con disfraz de ninja le obligó a bailar con ella.

-Eres muy callado tomatito.

-Es que buscaba a una chica.

-Que mal, por que ahora ésa chica tiene competencia.

Se abrazó al chico con fuerza y éste recordó a Adrien.

-Ya entiendo por lo que pasas amigo mío.

Nunca entiendio por que el rubio huía de Chloe hasta ahora.

-Ya hasta pienso en Chloe y Adrien, que bajo é caído.

-¡Tomate!

Sintió un grito muy cerca de el y por instinto se puso a correr.

.

.  
De regreso con Adrien.  
El rubio estaba sentado en el mismo rincón y metía un queso a escondidas a su armadura.

-Ése es el último.

-Yo decido cuando sera el último.

El chico suspiro con cansancio por culpa de su kwami.

-¿Sigues aquí?

El rubio miró a su padre acercándose.

-Te fui a buscar a una chica para que baile contigo.

Se hizo a un lado y el chico quedó boquiabierto.

-Otra que se lavó la cara con alcohol por error ¿qué les pasa a los jóvenes de hoy?

El hombre se marcha con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Marinette?

Se acercó a la chica la cual llevaba un largó vestido blanco de princesa, el cabello suelto y unos anteojos algo grande.

-Sorpresa gatito.

El día anterior Ladybug y Cat noir se enfrentaron a un akuma que reflejaba mucha luz como poder y los dejó algo ciegos.  
La chica no pudo usar sus poderes para reparar el daño ya que le apareció una barra de chocolate y su compañero gatuno supuestamente se la comió por error.

-¿Me concede esta piesa mí Lady?

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron a bailar.

-¿Qué te parese mí verdadera identidad gatito?

-Asombrosa.

Ambos acercaron su rostros y quedaron a unos pocos centímetros.

-¡Quiero más queso!

-¿Qué fue eso?

Marinette se separó un poco del chico y vio como Plagg sacaba su cabeza.

-Plagg, ahora no.

El rubio empujó al kwami y éste se enojó.

-Si no me das mi queso lo lamentaras.

-No te tengo miedo.

Ambos se miraron por un rato y Plagg volteo hacia la chica.

-El se disfrazó de mujer y se hizo llamar Adriana.

El kwami salió volando a toda velocidad y dejó a el pronto hospitalizado con la chica.

-Puedo explicarlo.

Retrocedió con miedo al ver a la chica con sed de venganza.

-Me viste casi desnuda.

El chico intento huir pero fue atrapado fácilmente.

-¡Ayuda!

Gabriel volteo y vio a su hijo siendo arrastrado de las piernas por la chica (que tenía un rostro algo macabro en ese momento) a una habitación mientras este pedía ayuda y lloraba un poco.

-Éso me trae recuerdos.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar a su mujer.

-Hoy mí hijo se ará hombre.

Le hizo una señal al DJ para que ponga más fuerte la música y evitar que la gente oiga gritar a su hijo.

.

.  
Plagg voló hasta la cima de la mansión Agreste y vio a alguien más alli.

-¿Nos conocemos?

Vio a la criatura roja con curiosidad.

-¿Enserio Plagg? Llevamos más de 5000 años y aún no me recuerdas.

-Claro, tu eres Tokko.

-Tikki.

-Eso dije.

-¡Ayuda!

Ambos kwamis se voltearon y vieron como Marinette encerraba al rubio en un cuarto oscuro y dentraba mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Creó que tendré que buscar a un nuevo portador.

-¿Tu qué crees?

Ambos kwamis se quedaron sentados mirando las estrellas, oyendo como los gritos de Adrien eran más fuerte que la música y los de Nathaniel pidiendo ayuda no se quedaban atrás.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Hola.  
Me disculpo pero no se me ocurrió mucho para ésta fiesta.  
También me disculpo por hacer sufrir tanto a Adrien.

Quise hacer un inicio de Chloe y Nathaniel como algunos lo pidieron, ya que si se dan cuenta el pelirrojo miraba los coqueteos de la chica hacia el rubio, mientras que Chloe ya esta preguntando por el.

Gracias a todos por su tiempo y reviews y en el siguiente capítulo volverá la soga y habrá algo de terrorífico en la historia o al menos un triste intento.  
Y quise actualizar hoy por que mañana estare ocupado.  
Volveré...


	14. Chapter 14

A conquistar: ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas aquí?

La fiesta de disfraces terminó a las 23:30 hs. Y ahora Adrien se encontraba es su habitación poniéndose su ropa casual.

-Y yo ya estaba planeado dejar un queso en tu tumba.

El kwami lo miró con burla.

-Muy gracioso, si no hubiese sido por ti ahora no tendría el rostro hinchado de tantos golpes.

Abrió la ventana y dio un salto hacía afuera.

-¡No te asustes Plagg, ya volveré!

Un zapato voló hacia él y se fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

.

.

Adrien, Nino, Kim y Nathaniel se encontraban afuera de lo que parecía ser una escuela abandonada.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas aquí?

El pelirrojo miró a sus amigos agotado.

-Ni idea, pero como machos que somos debemos protegerlas ya que estaran asustadas.

-Entonces ve tu primero.

Kim señalo la puerta y el moreno se fue a abrirla con determinación pero al llegar la puerta se abrió sola.

-¡No pienso pasar, que se queden con ellas y no conmigo!

Nino quiso huir pero Adrien y Kim lo agarraron de los brazos y lo llevaron adentro.

-Ya vinimos hasta aquí y ahora iremos con ellas.

Habló enojado Kim ya que en la fiesta Alya le dijo a Nino que iría con las demás chicas a la escuela abandonada a hacer algo, así que el moreno quiso convencer a sus amigos para ir y protegerlas, pero solo tres fueron con él.

Al pasar las puertas se cerraron solas.

-G...genial.

-Si.

Adrien miró como Nathaniel y Kim intentaban parecer valientes.

-Les creería un poco más su mentira sí no estuvieran abrazados ¿cierto Nino?

El rubio no recibió respuesta y busco al moreno sin éxito.

-¿Dónde se metió?

Los tres miraron alrededor pero no lo vieron.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar el gritó de una chica.

-¡Esto es malo!

-¡No grites o seremos los siguientes!

-¡Tu también estas gritando!

El deportista y el pelirrojo recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

-Ya calmencen un poco, de seguro fue Nino gritando por ver alguna cucaracha o algo así.

-Eso tiene sentido, ahora que recuerdo, la otra vez le esuste y gritó como niña.

El deportista sonrió pero oyeron un disparo y otro gritó.

-¡Ayudenme!

Escucharon el sonido de otro disparo y luego hubo un silencio aterrador.

-E..ese fue Nino.

Adrien se volteó a ver a sus amigos pero solo vio como se alejaban corriendo.

-Traidores.

El fue un poco más listo e intentó no hacer mucho ruido al huir.

.

.

Con Kim.

El chico caminaba aterrado por lo que parecía ser una biblioteca.

-Calma Kim, solo se juntan tus dos peores miedos, no pasa nada.

El deportista tenía miedo de estar en la escuela de noche y si le sumaba las espantosas arañas que veía, definitivamente mojaria sus pantalones en cualquier momento.

-Hola Kim.

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro y se desmayó.

-¿Tiene mojado los pantalones?

Y ocurrió lo que faltaba.

.

.

Con Nathaniel

Se sentía algo mal por dejar sólo a Adrien, así que decidió volver a la entrada.

-¡No huiras!

Se escondió detrás de una pared y vio que pasaba.

-Por favor, no me mates.

Era Chloe huyendo de Sabrina, la cual llevaba un hacha en sus manos.

-No señorita, ya es tarde para pedir perdón.

La chica levantó el hacha dispuesta a atacar a la rubia aterrada que intentaba abrir la puerta.

-¡No lo hagas!

El pelirrojo salió de su escondite y se puso en medio de las chicas.

-Se que es muy desesperante, pero yo la quiero así y nadie merece que le quiten la vida.

Sabrina lo miró por un rato y volvió a levantar el hacha mientras Chloe sujetó al chico de atrás.

-¿Era una trampa?

Su vista se nublo y se desmaya al sentir como la rubia le ponía un trapo en la cara.

.

.

Con Adrien.

El se metió a los baños de chicas un rato y salió.

-Con que así son los baños de mujeres, bien ahora a buscar a los demás para irnos.

Caminó por varios salones hasta que no muy lejos vio una luz y se oían un par de gritos.

-Debo ayudar.

Fue corriendo hacia ese salón y no creyó lo que vio.

-¿Marinette?

Era la chica que aún llevaba su largó vestido blanco pero este estaba rojo y algo rasgado.

-Hola Adrien ¿qué haces aquí?

La chica se dio media vuelta y le sonrió con una katana en manos.

-¿Qué hiciste?

La chica se movió un poco y Adrien vio en el suelo a Juleka cubierta de sangre.

-¿Tu también quieres intentar?

Le apuntó con la katana y el rubio salió corriendo.

-Por Dios, mí nueva hermanita es una yandere.

Se giró para ver que no lo seguían y chocó contra una pared mientras la chica se acercaba.

-No me arrepiento de nada.

Y se desmaya dramáticamente.

.

.

Volviendo al inició para saber que le pasó a Nino.

El moreno quiso asustar a sus amigos, subió al segundo pisó para gritar y pedir ayuda pero algo le llamó la atención y se fue un poco más lejos de las escaleras para ver que pasaba.

-No puede ser.

Alya apuntaba con un arma a Mylene, la cual estaba contra la pared.

-Ya basta.

Se metió en el medió con seriedad.

-Se que soy apuesto, pero no hace falta pelear por mí.

Las chicas lo miraron con burla.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Gritó asustado y se abrazó a Alya con miedo.

-Una cucaracha.

Señaló a una cucaracha que había en la pared.

-Matala.

Sacudió un poco a la morena y está disparó el arma sin querer.

-Sangre.

Nino se tocó su vientre y vio algo rojo.

-Ustedes.

Señaló a las chicas que seguían confundidas.

-No quisieron compartirme y ahora ninguna me tendrá.

Alya dio un suspiro agotada y le volvió a disparar pero está vez en la entrepierna.

-¡Ayudenme!

Dio un último grito, Alya le disparó en la cabeza y se desmayo.

-¿En qué estábamos?

La morena miró a Mylene y continuaron lo que hacían.

.

.

Adrien abrió sus ojos con cansancio y vio que estabaatado junto a los otros chicos en un salón de clases.

-Despierten.

Se movió un poco y los otros reaccionaron.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Y por qué tengo mojado mis pantalones?

Kim estaba realmente confundido.

-Sabía que Chloe no cambió del todo ¡Me tendió una trampa!

Gritó con dolor el pelirrojo.

-Lo mío es peor, mí hermanita es una yandere.

Miraron con confusión al rubio.

-¿De cuándo tienes hermana?

Kim se atrevió a preguntar.

-Me refiero a Marinette.

Los otros dos al oír eso se acercaron un poco más al rubio y le patearon.

-¡Eso dolió!

-A Marinette le doleria más si llegas a decirle eso.

El pelirrojo se enojó un poco con el rubio.

-Ya cayense ustedes tres, lo mío fue peor que lo de ustedes, a mí me tocó separar a dos nenas que peleaban por mí y me dispararon por accidente.

Los tres aguantaron la risa.

-Y dime Nino ¿cómo estás vivo si te dispararon?

El moreno pensó por un rato.

-A lo mejor soy hijo de algún dios y soy inmortal.

Se pusieron a reír a carcajadas por la respuesta del moreno que se sentía ofendido por las burlas.

-Siganle, ya van a necesitar de mí poder.

Se rieron más fuerte y la puerta se abrió.

-¡Ya cayense, lunáticos!

-¿Alix?

Todos miraron a la chica, con excepción de Nino que estaba de espalda.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

El deportista queria una explicación.

-¿Qué no lo sabes pantalon mojado?

El deportista hizo memoria y se dio cuenta que antes de desmayarse le habló una chica y al parecer fue Alix.

-El director nos pidió a las chicas que hagamos una película para el festival que habrá dentro de poco.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijo a nosotros?

El pelirrojo no estaba muy convencido.

-Por que últimamente se los ve más inestables.

Le cerraron la boca con éso.

-¿Cómo es que le dispararon a Nino y sigue vivo?

Preguntó Kim.

-Dios Nino, querras decir.

Y el moreno seguía en su propio mundo.

-¿Eso? Es fácil, estamos usando pistolas de pintura no de verdad, ¿qué lunático usaría una de verdad?

Ahora fue Nino el callado.

-¿Dime que mí hermanita no es una yandere?

La chica miró a Kim para que le explique de que hablaba el rubio.

-Se refiere a Marinette.

-Éso también fue parte de la grabación, aún que si te oye diciéndole hermanita más te vale prepararte por que le arás llorar y todas las chicas te partiremos la cara.

Ahora el rubio se calló pero de miedo.

-Muy bien ya entendimos todo, menos la parte de nosotros atados y ustedes en esta escuela abandonada.

-Ustedes están atados por ser molestos y nosotras estamos aquí por que tienen planeado arreglar esta escuela para el próximo año y quisimos hacer el vídeo aquí como una especie de propaganda.

-Bien.

Y ésa fue toda la explicación de los echos.

.  
.

Ya siendo cerca de las 2 de la madrugada todos se reunían en la entrada para irse.

-¿No puedo creer que hayan creído que todo éso fue real?

Alya sonrió con burla.

-Vuelvan pronto.

Todos palidecieron al oir una voz extraña.

-¿Sucede algo?

A lo profundo de la escuela vieron a alguien sonreír macabramente.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Se fueron corriendo mientras la extraña figura tomaba forma y se burlaba de los chicos.

-Esto fue divertido.

-No, no lo fue Plagg.

Tikki miraba con reproche a su amigo por asustar a los chicos.

-Ya relajate un poco Tokko.

-¡Ya te dije que me llamo Tikki!

-Quejumbrosa.

Y en esa noche el marcador fue de Adrien 3, la soga 6 y el grupo logro su primer puntó, menos Kim que aún no a logrado nada.

.

.

.

Hola!  
Como me lo pidieron, capítulos más largos y si alguien esta leyendo "por ella" hoy tambien la voy a actualizar.

Me disculpo por la demora, es que me distraje escribiendo una historia de fantasía en wattpad.  
Lo logré! Más de 70 reviews, gracias a todos y todas por comentar.

Está historia aún tiene para rato así que si esperan el final les aviso que no será pronto ya que tengo muchas ideas para seguir atormentado al grupo.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren que haga algunos capítulos con las chicas intentando conquistar a los despistados chicos?  
Si así lo desean díganme mediante un review.  
Volveré...


	15. Chapter 15

A conquistar: un día con las chicas (un capitulo corto)

Con Chloe.

Ella demostraba que aveces le ayudaba a su padre.

-Chloe linda, ¿tu sabes qué significa NBA? Dentro de poco vendrán a jugar y quiero saber lo que significa.

Chloe miró un rato a su padre.

-Creó que significa Negros Bastante Altos.

Toma su bolso y se va de compreas con Kim.

Al llegar a la tienda se prueba un vestido y le pide al chico su opinión.

-¿Cómo me veo?

Kim se limpió la baba.

-Hermosa.

La chica le sonríe y agarra otra prenda.

-Esperó que Nathaniel piense lo mismo.

Nuevamente dentra al probador dejando a Kim enojado.

-¿Qué tiene ése que yo no?

.

.

Con Marinette.

Ése día aprovechó para hacer algunos vestidos nuevos y se dio cuenta de dos cosas.  
Uno era que Adrien entiende mucho de moda femenina.

-Si le pones ése moño aquí se verá divino.

El chico llevaba su traje de Cat noir ya que estaba de visita.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.

La chica le sonrió con malicia.

-¿Te pondrías el vestido para ver como queda?

Cat retrocedió con miedo.

-Pero si soy varoncito.

-Te recuerdo que tu ya te vestiste de mujer una ves y me viste en ropa interior.

El rubio suspiro derrotado.

-¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

Deciso su transformación y Plagg fue con Tikki.

Y la segunda cosa que la chica se dio cuenta fue devastador para ella.

-¡Ya lárgate!

Luego de que Adrien se puso el vestido y modelara un poco la chica se sonrojo y lo corrió.

-El solo te ayudaba.

Tikki miró con reproche a su portadora.

-Lo se, pero me dio algo de envidia de que se viera mejor que yo con ése vestido.

Lo segundo era que el chico se veía mucho mejor que ella con ropa de mujer.

.

.

Con Alya

Muchas veces... cuando estás triste... nadie se percata de tu tristeza...

Muchas veces... cuando estás preocupado nadie se da cuenta de tu preocupación...

Muchas veces... cuando estás deprimido nadie nota tu depresión...

Muchas veces... cuando estás feliz... nadie se percata de tu sonrisa...

Pero... se te escapa un gas en el tren aunque sea chiquitito siempre hay alguien que lo oye.

-¡Pero que pedaso, que te tiraste!

Aunque hoy todos se dieron cuenta por culpa de Nino que iba con la chica.

.

.

Con Mylene.

Ése día andaba de paseó con Iván y Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la silla en la cual se había sentado hace un rato.

-Voy a sacar lo mejor de mi, disculpenme.

Se dirigió al baño y dejó a ésos dos solos.

-Últimamente se han echó más amigos.

Se acercó a él.

-Me divierten un rato.

Tomo la mano de la chica.

-Me gusta que te habrás más con ellos.

Acercaban sus rostros lentamente.

-¡Hola!

Y llego Nino y se metió en el medió recibiendo los besos en sus mejillas.

-Que tiernos, yo también los quiero.

Abrazó a sus amigos mientras Alya se acercaba.

-¡Cierto! Alya se tiró tremendo pedo en el tren.

Nuevamente quedaron sólos mientras el chico corria por su vida.

-¿En qué estábamos?

Nuevamente Mylene se acercó a el.

-Ya volví.

Y ahora el pelirrojo interrumpió la escena.

.

.

.

Hola!

Algo corto como dice en el inicio, pero quiero saber si quieren que haga dos dias de vacaciones en donde las chicas deban conquistar a los chicos.

Hoy busque hacer algo con menos sentido de lo usual y juntar algunos chistes malos de Internet pero en el próximo todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Pase los 80 reviews. ¡Yes!  
Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré...


	16. Chapter 16

A conquistar: primera vez (Adrian y Marinette)

-Tu puedes.

La chica miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-Pero me duele.

El rubio hiso un puchero y se lo notaba nervioso.

-No te preocupes, a mí también me dolió la primera vez.

El chico le sonrió

-Si mí padre se entera de esto me mata seguro.

-No te quejes y hagámoslo que tengo ganas de verlo.

La chica le tomo de las manos con entusiasmo.

-Esta bien, pero es algo pequeño así que no te rías.

El rubio se sonrojo avergonzado.

-Por algo se empieza.

Y con éso dicho el rubio se puso en posición y comenzó a hacerlo con algo de miedo.

-Lo estás haciendo bien.

Ahora Adrien comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-¡Si! Así se hace.

Marinette lo ánimo pero el chico se cayó al suelo por intentar ir tan rápido su primera vez.

-¿Me ayudas?

La chica le ayudó mientras agarraba ésa cosa algo rosada en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?

El rubio se levantó y la miró con frustración.

-No, no lo estoy, será mejor rendirse.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo es una bicicleta! ¡No seas llorón!

Plagg que miraba la escena junto a Tikki ya se aburrió de ver como el chico llevaba 3 horas intentando andar en bicicleta.

-¡Cállate, no los quiero ver, los odio a todos!

El rubio se fue llorando hacía su casa mientras Marinette lo seguía.

-Eres un insensible Plagg.

Tikki también fue a ver como se encontraba el chico.

-Pero el público podría malinterpretar la escena sí no se aclaran bien las cosas, incluso yo lo malinterpreto y eso que lo estoy viendo.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró como la bicicleta seguía en el suelo.

-¡Y peor aún, tiene rueditas de práctica! ¡¿Qué idiota se caería?!

Y el insensible de Plagg continuó quejandose solo mientras las demas intentaban animar al rubio el cual se encerró en su habitación.

-Por favor Adrien, abre la puerta.

-¡No, vete, quiero estar solo!

A la chica le dolió que le gritara e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Se dirigió a buscar su bicicleta pero justo se encontró con Gabriel Agreste.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ésa cara de tristeza?

Miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

-¿Qué te dijo el tonto de mí hijo?

Se sacó el cinturón y miraba hacía la habitación de su hijo con enojó.

-¡No es nada!

La chica lo detuvo asustada.

-Es que el quiere aprender a andar en bicicleta y no lo logra.

El hombre miró a la chica algo incómodo.

-Yo le enseñaré, pero antes debo pedirte un favor.

Marinette no entendía muy bien a el hombre pero si era por Adrien haría cualquier cosa.

.

.  
.

El rubio se curó los raspones que se hizo cada vez que se caía y decidió ir a ver si la chica seguía afuera para disculparse.

-¡Así se hace, usted puede!

Vio como Marinette animaba a su padre.

-No me sueltes.

Y su padre habló con miedo.

-Ya lo solté hace varios minutos.

Y ahora el rubio vio como su padre se caía de la bicicleta rosa de la chica y se paraba adolorido.

-¡No seguiré con esto, los odio a todos!

Gabriel se fue corriendo a su casa mientras contenía algunas lagrimas y pasaba cerca de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Plagg salió de su escondite y se burló de los Agreste.

-Primero tú y ahora tu papá, no pueden andar en bicicleta ni con rueditas de práctica.

Se tumbó en el suelo mientras se tocaba su panza de la risa y el rubio lo miraba con enojó.

-Mañana volveré con otra vici y ambos aprenderán a andar lo quieran o no.

La chica se retiró y el rubio fue a consolar a su padre el cual estuvo llorando como un niño pequeño en su oficina durante 4 horas.  
Continuará...

.

.

.

Pase los 90 reviews!  
Gracias por todo su tiempo y mañana subiré otro capítulo.

¿Me preguntó cuántos de ustedes pensaron mal en el inicio de este capítulo?

Yo no, soy purito, no se ni lo que escribí que pueda mal interpretarse.

Volveré...


	17. Chapter 17

A conquistar: maestro suplente y metida de pata.

Ése día todos estaban en la escuela y nadie movía un músculo.

Nino tenía una picazon en su nariz pero tenía miedo de moverse.

Kim vio a una araña cerca de el, pero le temía más al nuevo maestro.

Iván se estaba dormiendo del aburrimiento pero se metería en problemas si lo hacía.

Nathaniel estaba tranquilo, disfrutaba de un rato de paz.

A Adrien se le cayó un lápiz al suelo sin querer y todos lo miraron con pánico.

-¡Castigado!

El nuevo maestro le señaló la puerta mientras Marinette se levantaba dispuesta a defender a su amigo.

-Disculpe, pero esto no esta bien.

-¡Castigada!

-Pero...

-Un sólo ruido más y llamaré a sus padres.

La chica bajo la cabeza y salió al pasillo junto a Adrien.

Tras cerrar la puerta el hombre miró a todos y luego sonrió.

-Al siguiente hago que lo expulsen.

Todos, inclusive Chloe, sudaban del miedo.

.

.

Con los castigados.

Ellos estaban afuera, párpados y solos.

-Lo siento Adrien, no te puede ayudar.

El rubio volteó la cabeza y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, ni yo creí que mí padre como maestro suplente sería tan estricto.

En ésa semana el director pidió que los padres fueran maestros por un día y el viernes le tocó a Gabriel Agreste el cual aceptó con gusto, quien sabe por que.

-Pero de igual modo gracias.

El rubio se acercó a la chica y puso una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-¿Qué haces?

La chica se sonrojo al máximo al ver como el chico acercaba cada vez más su rostro y ponía su mano sobre el cabello de ella.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer, no te muevas.

Marinette cerró sus ojos cuando el rostro del chico estaba a unos muy pocos centímetros de ella.

-Listo.

Al oír éso abrió los ojos y vio como el rubio sacaba una mariquita del cabello de ella.

-Disculpa si invadi tú espacio personal, es que vi a esa mariquita y te la quise sacar.

La chica bajo la mirada con tristeza y el sonrojo aumentado.

-Me sorprende que tu padre haya venido.

-Es que le encanta ver a los chicos con miedo y más si es él el causante.

El rubio sonrió a medida que se alejaba un poco de la chica para sentarse en el suelo.

-Me alegra que tu no seas así.

-Una vez quise hacerlo de broma pero como mí madre me vio no lo volví a hacer nunca más por que me dejó en un rincón sosteniendo 5 libros en cada mano todo el día como castigo.

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

El rubio borró su sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta, si lo descubres dímelo.

-Lo siento.

La chica bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes, es solo que mí padre no me dice nada y eso duele.

Adrien le volvió a sonreír.

-Si ella te hubiese conocido le caerias bien, es más me pondría celoso por que te querría más que a mí.

La chica se sorprendió e hizo una pregunta que tenía desde que descubrieron sus identidades.

-¿Qué soy para ti?

El rubio la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué soy para ti ahora que sabes que soy Ladybug?

El la miró por un rato y contestó con orgullo mientras se paraba.

-Tú eres como una hermanita para mí.

Tras decir éso sintió como la chica le daban una bofetada y dentraba al salón de clases llorando y molesta.

-No le di permiso de pasar.

Gabriel se levantó de su silla.

-¡Usted callese!

Marinette le gritó con enojó, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

El hombre nuevamente se paró ya que se había sentado del miedo.

-Eso pasó.

Alix señaló la puerta mientras se tronaba los dedos como las demas chicas las cuales miraban con oído a Adrien el cual se mostraba confundido y con dolor en su mejilla.

-Ok, sí alguien quiere golpear a mí hijo que lo haga ahora por que al llegar a casa me tocará a mí.

Y con eso dicho todas las chicas se dirigieron al rubio mientras este corría y Gabriel miraba a los chicos con seriedad.

-¿Qué le dijo el tonto de mí hijo a ésa linda y aterradora chica?

Los muchachos suspiraron con cansancio ya que sospechaban lo que le dijo.

-Es una larga historia.

Y así Nino comenzó a relatar los hechos mientras se oían los gritos de dolor de Adrien por ser atrapado y Gabriel tenía ganas de unirse a las chicas por lo tonto que era su hijo.

-Definitivamente es un idiota.

Todos asintieron y Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que ahora tendría posibilidad con Marinette.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!  
Iba a subir este capítulo mañana pero lo hago hoy en dedicatoria a videlsnssj ¡FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Gracias por leer y comentar mis fics.

Adrien por fin metió la pata y hasta el fondo.

¿Qué hará ahora Marinette? ¿Qué pasa con la soga? ¿Qué hará Gabriel con su tonto hijo? Y lo más importante ¿Adrien sobrevivirá a la paliza que le van a dar las chicas?  
Descubranlo más adelante.

¡Que levanté la mano el que quiera un profesor como Gabriel Agreste!  
Yo la dejó bajada por sí acaso.  
Volveré...


	18. Chapter 18

A conquistar: corrompida (turno de Plagg)

Ése día Plagg estaba molestó con su portador por no querer darle queso.

-Ese insolente, ya vera, me voy a buscar queso en otro lado.

Salió por la ventana y miró una última vez a el chico que estaba acostado, con varios moretones y vendado.

-No puedo creer que no me quiera dar queso únicamente por no poder levantarse, ¡Me voy!

Dio un grito y se fue dejando al rubio sólo.

-Me duele para respirar.

Y Adrien tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que le dijo a Marinette.

.

.

.

El kwami volaba por las calles de París buscando a un alma piadosa que lo alimente y frenó en la casa de Marinette.

-Después de todo ella es la causante de que Adrien no me pueda dar queso.

Atravesó el vidrio que lo separaba de su destino y vio a Tikki.

-Hola Tokko, quiero queso.

La kwami se asustó un poco al ver a su compañero.

-¿Qué haces aqui? Tú debés de estar con Adrien.

El kwami negro se acostó en la cama de Marinette.

-No me quiere dar queso, así que pensé en que mí vieja amiga Tokko me ayudaría.

La kwami iba a protestar pero justo llegó Marinette.

-¿Quién es él Tikki? ¿Tú novio?

La chica se quiso burlar de la criaturita que miro con espanto.

-¡Claro que no!

Está vez Tikki se sentía dolida por las palabras de su portadora.

-Ella me a insistido pero yo me negué, después de todo soy mucho para ella.

-Ya veo.

La kwami se puso más roja de lo usual y gritó enojada por ser ignorada.

.

.  
.

Tikki miraba con enojó a su compañero el cual estaba acostado y comiendo queso.

-Ya vete de aquí gato molesto.

-¡Tikki! No molestes a Plagg.

Marinette dentro a su habitación con una bandeja de queso.

-Pero el no puede estar aquí.

-¡Ya comportate! No le hables así a tu novio.

-¡Que no es mí novio!

-Pues si te comportas así nunca me tendrás.

Era definitivo, Plagg se tiene que ir.

.

.

.

Ya siendo de noche Tikki tenía planeado algo.

-Muy bien, lo asfixio mientras duerme, entierro el cadáver y me lavó las manos de toda culpa.

-No funcionará.

Tikki vio a Plagg con una grabadora.

-Se lo daré a mí princesa.

Fue con Marinette y esta dejo a Tikki sin galletas por ese día como castigó.

.

.

Al día siguiente Marinette se fue a la escuela y dejó a los kwamis solos.

-¡Perdóname!

Plagg huía de su compañera.

-¡Te atrapare y te tirare al sanitario!

Tikki arrincono a su enemigo y sonrió con malicia.

-Llegó tu hora.

Plagg vio como toda su vida pasó ante sus ojos y sonrió ya que la mayor parte de sus recuerdos eran de el comiendo queso.

-Usare mí técnica especial para escaparme.

La kwami retrocedió al pensar lo peor.

-¡Técnica especial! Gatito mimado.

Se tiró al suelo de panza e hizo ojitos tiernos.

-Enserio disfrutaré ver como el retrete te lleva.

Agarró a Plagg del cuello y este hizo algo que vio en una película.

Tikki abrió sus ojos al sentir como era besada por Plagg.

-¡Libertad!

Y el kwami aprovechó para escapar mientras su compañera quedaba de piedra en su lugar.

-Fui corrompida.

Se tiró al suelo y quedó en posición fetal todo el día.

.

.

.

Plagg llegó a la mansión Agreste y se acostó en el sofá con una sonrisa.

-La tengo en la palma de mí pata.

Definitivamente estaría alerta de la venganza de su amiga pero mientras tanto a comer queso.

.

.

.

Marinette llegó a su casa con una bola de estambre que compro para Plagg pero no lo encontró.

-Oye Tikki ¿viste a Plagg?

Miró como la kwami afilaba un cuchillo con sierta maldad.

-Me gustaría verlo.

La chica no entendía que pasaba pero prefiero no provocar a Tikki.

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

Hola!  
Disculpen mí falta de inspiración.

Bueno, Adrien terminó en cama, la soga sigue desaparecida y Tikki fue corrompida. Cada capítulo se vuelve más raro ¿no creen?

El siguiente capítulo será una especie de especial navideño en donde Adrien luchará por Marinette. No se cuando lo subiré ya que no celebré nunca la navidad, pero aré el intento.  
Volveré...


	19. Chapter 19

A conquistar: navidad

Era el día de la víspera de navidad y Adrien se encontraba solo en su habitación ya que Plagg fue a molestar nuevamente a Tikki mientras su portadora estaba en una cita con Nathaniel.

-¿Te quedarás de brazos cruzados?

Volteó y vio como su padre se asomaba por la puerta.

-Pero... ¿qué hago?

Gabriel cerró sus ojos por un rato y luego lo sonrió.

-Felíz casi navidad.

Se movió un poco para mostrarle una bicicleta con ruedas de práctica.

-Padre.

Adrien se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Ya ve por ella.

Se separa de su hijo y este se va en su nueva bicicleta mientras toca la campanilla que tenía a un costado.

-¿Señor?

Nathalie se acercó a su jefe.

-Si lo se, me estoy volviendo más cool.

-No, le iba a decidir de éso.

Señaló la camiseta blanca de su jefe la cual estaba algo verde.

-¡Adrien Agreste!

Gritó con furia al ver que lo usaron de pañuelo de nariz.

.

.

.

Marinette había aceptado la propuesta de Nathaniel de salir como amigos y despejar su mente de Adrien por un rato.

-¿Sabes? Chloe esta interesada en ti.

Se burló cuando el pelirrojo se sonrojo.

-La verdad... creo que ahora que es un poco buena con los demás me parece linda.

Marinette no se llevaba muy bien con Chloe aún pero le ayudaría un poco.

-En el parque hay un gran árbol de navidad ¿quieres verlo?

La chica asintió y se dirigieron a su destinó.  
.

.  
Mientras que con los kwamis.

Tikki caminaba sigilosamente con un mini cuchillo en manos.

-Plagg, sal de donde quieras que estés, tengo un gran queso para ti.

Decía con un tono macabro mientras su víctima se escondía en unos cajones.

-No te aré nada, solo te quiero castrar.

El kwami negro llevó sus manos a sus partes bajas con miedo.

-Santo Canembert ¿qué hago ahora?

Encontró un papel y un lápiz cerca de el y se puso a escribir.

"Sábado 24 de diciembre, yo el querido ídolo y deseado Plagg deja en esta carta su testamento en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Para mí portador Adrien el mete pata Agreste, le dejó... ¡NADA! ¡Ya se un hombre y deja de mirar My little ponny, de jugar con autitos de carrera, no duermas más con las luces encendidas y sobre todo deja de usar ropa interior con corazoncitos! Y ya acepta que te gusta Marinette.

Para mí linda princesa Marinette, dejó mis bolas de estambres las cuales hice con los sueteres de Gabriel Agreste, del cual soy su fan por castigar a su hijo por las notas que dejaba yo diciendo que Adrien los rompía.

Para mí asesina Tokko, dejó mí amado queso, ¡PERO NO LO COMAS! Quiero que lo mires y sientas culpa por tus actos.

Eso es todo.

Pd: ¡Liberen a Noroo!"

Dobló la hoja, se puso un poco de lápiz labial que había en el cajón, beso la hoja para que vieran que fue él el que dejó la carta y salió con dignidad a enfrentarse a su amiga.

-¡Aquí estoy nena!

Y hasta aquí se escribe de la historia del gran Plagg.  
.

.  
De regreso con Marinette y Nathaniel.

Los dos se encontraban viendo el gran árbol de navidas.

-¿Marinette?

La chica volteó la mirada mientras la blanca nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo.

-Me gusta Chloe, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres a quien amo.

Marinette se sorprendió y alegro al oír eso pero la imagen de Adrien vino a su cabeza.

-Lo siento. No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Nathaniel la miró con sorpresa.

-No puedo olvidar mis sentimientos a Adrien. Todavía lo amo y no dejaré de hacerlo.

La chica bajo su mirada.

-No puedo huir de mis sentimientos. Intenté mentirme a mí misma al creer que lo olvidaría.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar un poco.

-Siento acerté algo tan cruel pero yo solo tengo ojos para ese tonto.

El chico apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, me declare sabiendo que esto pasaría. Ahora podré fijarme en alguien más al saber que no tengo oportunidad contigo.

Marinette se puso a llorar mientras su amigo lo abrazaba.

-¡Me esforzare, para gustarle a ése tonto! ¡Tardé los años que tarde!

Nathaniel sonrió y miró al frente.

-Creo que no ará falta tanto tiempo.

Señaló detrás de la chica y está vio a Adrien con una bicicleta con rueditas y dibujos.

-Yo estare con ella de ahora en más.

Adrien se acercó y tomo la mano de Marinette y la alejó del chico.

-Cuidala bien.

Nathaniel vio como le ponía un casco a la chica, la sentaba detras de él y se marchaban en la bicicleta.

-Creó que ahora debo fijarme en Chole.

Giró un poco su rostro para ver a alguien rubia escondida detrás de un árbol y sonrió.

.

.

Mientras que con Marinette y Adrien.

-¿Por qué?

Marinette apretó la camisa del chico mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad encenderse por la noche.

-¿Por qué no me puedo olvidar de ti?

No recibía respuesta, sólo un silencio de arrepentirno.

Al llegar a casa de la chica Adrien le dio un abrazó mientras besaba su frente.

-De ahora en más ya no seré tan ciego.

Se separó y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Felíz navidad Mí princesa.

Remarcó el mí y se fue dejando a Marinette con un sonrojo y una sonrisa.

-Felíz navidad gatito.

No sabía cual era su relación con el chico ahora pero sí sabía que aría lo imposible para que esos besos sean más frecuentes.  
Continuará...

.

.

.  
Hola!  
Me disculpo pero soy pésimo con especiales festivos.  
En este capítulo quise hacer algo un poco más de romance pero en el siguiente capítulo vuelve el grupo, la comedia y veremos si Plagg sigue vivo.  
Y la soga ará su aparición en uno capítulos más adelante.

Pase los 100 reviews!  
Gracias a todos por su tiempo.  
Volveré...


	20. Chapter 20

A conquistar: montaña (turno de Kim)

El deportista decidio hacer una apuesta con Alix y ahora subirían una montaña.

\- Buenos Días.

Escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas y de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Buenos días, lista para abandonar.

Contestó dándose la vuelta para ver de frente a la chica.

\- Ya se que quieres escalar esa montaña y tienes miedo de hacerlo solo pero si sales tan ligero y desabrigado te vas a resfriar.

Le dijo al momento que le ponía una bufanda para mantenerlo abrigado.

-¿Qu...qué haces?

-Marinette nos hizo una bufanda para todos y me la dio a mí para que te la de.

Kim volteó la mirada sonrojado.

\- No me va a pasar nada, pero si me voy a desesperar mucho si no vamos a subir esa montaña ahora mismo.

-¿Seguro?

Preguntó la chica con cara de disgusto.

-¿No prefieres disfrutar de la navidad con tu família?

-¡No! Quiero escalar ¡Ahora!

Tomó a la chica del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla.

\- Pe... Pero que hay con los demás? ¿No irán?

\- A ellos no les llama la atención este tipo de cosas y Adrien dijo algo de tener que cuidar a un gato castrado o algo así.

\- ¿Y yo por qué si tengo que ir?

Preguntó con los ojos llorosos mientras ponía resistencia a los brazos de Kim que intentaban llevársela a la fuerza.

\- ¡Porque si! Ambos somos extremos.

\- ¡Noooooooooo! ¡No me gustan las alturas!

Gritó con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos mientras seguía siendo arrastrada hacia la aventura.  
.

.  
Un par de horas más tarde los dos chicos ya habían recorrido un largo camino, aunque no llegaban ni a la mitad de la montaña. Alix sentía sus piernas entumirse por el cansancio y el frío.

\- ¡Vamos! Ya hay que regresar, ¡no quiero seguir subiendo este pedazo gigante de hielo!

\- No seas llorona, vamos a llegar hasta la cima, te va a encantar.

Fue lo único que contestó el chico en un tono alegre sin siquiera prestarle atención a las quejas de su amiga.

-Está realmente frío aquí arriba, es mejor que regresemos porque...

Fue interrumpida ya que el mencionado seguía escalando sin darle importancia a sus regaños, así que a la chica no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo sin mucho entusiasmo mientras murmuraba una que otra mala palabra a su compañero.

Así siguieron por un rato hasta que un estruendo proveniente de la montaña detuvo los pasos de ambos jóvenes, quienes se pusieron muy atentos al ruido.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kim? Eso no me gustó.

Preguntó la chica asustada.

-¿Algo anda mal?

Se notaba la preocupación en la pregunta de Alix.

\- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

En ese instante el chico salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que venían caminando, y Alix lo siguió sin entender que pasaba.

\- ¡¿Me puedes decir que rayos pasa?!

Exigió la chica mientras corría lo más rápido que podía.

\- Alix...

Comenzó a explicar agitado.

-No te enojes... ni mires hacia atrás... pero... se avecina una...  
¡avalancha!

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

La chica volteó para ver la enorme cantidad de nieve que no tardaría en alcanzarlos.

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron sin lograr escapar del enorme manto blanco que los hizo tropezar para ser finalmente enterrados debajo de varios metros de la helada sustancia.

\- ¡Genial! Esto es simplemente genial.

Gritaba la chica sarcásticamente mientras luchaba por llegar a la superficie de nuevo.

\- Primero me arrastras hasta aquí ¡y ahora tengo nieve hasta en el cabello! Te juro que te voy a partir la cara...

Miró alrededor del paraje donde se encontraba sin percibir rastro alguno de su amigo del cual no había ni una pista.

\- Vamos, no fue para tanto, !Sal ahora mismo para irnos de aquí!

Gritaba enojada mientras buscaba al chico sin verlo por ninguna parte.

-Ya no estés jugando y regresemos a nuestras casas ¿Me escuchas?

Alix comenzó a escarbar a su alrededor con un poco de desesperacion

-¿Kim?... dónde... ¿dónde estás?... ¡no me puedes hacer esto! Tienes que salir de aquí ¿me oyes?

Siguió escarbando con sus manos como si fueran palas mientras sentía como la voz se le quebraba. Sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas pues pasaban los segundos sin que pudiera encontrarlo, por un momento pensó que lo había perdido para siempre hasta que...

\- ¡Te tengo!

Gritó el Kim detrás de ella sacudiéndola por los hombros mientras se reía divertidamente.

-Vamos, caíste muy fácil en ese truco.

Decía en tono juguetón sin obtener respuesta por parte de la chica que aún le daba la espalda.

\- Oh vamos, fue divertido... ¿verdad?

Poco a poco ella se fue dando vuelta para revelar su rostro enrojecido por la ira. Sus pupilas aún húmedas comenzaban a endurecerse haciendo parecer a sus lindos ojos como vidrio frío.

\- Tu... ¡Gran tonto!

Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras se ponía de pie frente a su víctima que estaba totalmente atemorizado con sus manos frente a él en un torpe intento por protegerse.

-Eeeeey no es para tanto.

Decía, intentando tranquilizarla sin bajar la guardia.

\- ¡Que no es para tanto! Casi me muero de la preocupación y tú piensas que ¡No es para tanto! ¡Te voy a...!

-No grites... Podrías ocasionar otro derrumbe... , por favor intenta tranquilizarte, no es necesario que...  
¡Noooooo!  
.

.  
Horas después, debajo de la montaña, estaba el grupo de solterones que comenzaban a preocuparse por sus amigos que habían estado todo el día en la montaña y aún no regresaban.

\- ¿Y si algo les ocurrió? Debemos ir a buscarlos.

Nino miró a Nathaniel e Iván con preocupación.

-¿Ésa no es Alix?

Iván señaló a lo que parecía ser una muy enojada Alix.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Kim?

La chica tomó a Nino del cuello de su abrigo.

-Si me lo vuelves a mencionar ¡Te aré comer toda la nieve de la montaña!

Empujó al moreno y se fue enojada.

Y mientras que Kim estaba atado en un árbol en la punta de la montaña y con el rostro hinchado de golpes.  
Continuará...  
.

.

.

.  
Hola nuevamente!  
Haré 5 pequeños capítulos en que los solterones harán de las suyas en navidad.

Adrien quedará para el final, y Kim ya sufrió, ¿cuál de los solterones quieren que siga?

Va 1 faltan 4, y Plagg ya fue castrado.  
Volveré...


	21. Chapter 21

A conquistar: relajate (Nino y Nathaniel)

Alya estaba en el parque hablando por celular.

-Enserio amiga, solo por esta vez.

Intentó convencer a Marinette.

-Lo siento Alya, ahora no puedo, estoy ayudando a Adrien con su gato y... ¡Ya compórtense los dos, y Adrien deja en paz a Plagg!

Alya separó su celular por el gritó y colgó.

-¿Y bien?

Miró a quien tenía a su lado con cansancio.

-Esta bien Nino, puedes venir al Spa conmigo.

-¡Yes!

Alya llamó a todos sus contactos incluso habló con Chloe, pero todos estaban ocupados y ahora solo le quedaba el único con quien no quería ir y que le fastidio toda la mañana para que lo llevé con ella.

-¡Por fin me haré mí pedicura semanal!

Agarró a su amigo por gritar como loco y lo llevó al dichoso Spa.  
.

.  
Al llegar a su destinó le dio los cupones que tenía a la recepcionista mientras está saludaba a Nino.

-Hola señor Nino, no lo vimos mucho éste mes.

La señora miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-Es que me gaste toda la paga en hospitalización.

Alya deseaba ser atragada por la tierra por tener un amigo y pretendiente tan raro.

-Vamos nena, mis uñas piden tratamiento.

Dio un suspiro de derrota y siguió a su amigo hasta los vestuarios para cambiarse.

-¡Por favor, te lo rogó, te lo imploro, te lo suplicó Marinette, ven y toma el lugar de Nino!

Antes de cambiarse quiso suplicar una última vez a su amiga por celular.

-Lo siento Alya, Marinette ahora está conmigo.

Adrien le sacó el celular a Marinette para contestar y colgar.

-Me alegra mí amiga, pero Agreste no se salva por hacerme esto.

Se cambió con enojó y fue a la sala en que los atenderian y se encontró con Chloe y Nathaniel.

-¡Tu te quedas por que sí!

La rubia cento al pelirrojo a la fuerza.

-¡Tu no me dijiste que vendriamos a un Spa, yo soy hombre y me quiero ir!

El pelirrojo estaba enojado.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

Alya se acercó conteniendo la risa por ver al chico con una vata rosa.

-¡Chloe me engaño y me trajo aquí! ¡Ningún hombre vendría a un Spa!

Gritó mientras se volteaba y quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio.

-¡Cuidado con mís uñas, son delicadas!

Era Nino con una vata rosa y su nombre escrito en está, haciéndose un manicurá, con algo verde en la cara y pepinos encima de sus ojos.

-¡Aprende de Nino y comportate!

El chico suspiro vencido y decidió hacer caso a la chica.  
.

.  
Una vez terminado la manicura y pedicura, fueron a que le hagan masajes y por reglas del lugar chicos y chicas tenían salas distintas por lo que el pelirrojo miraba con desaprobación a su amigo que era masajeado por una linda chica rubia.

-Eres la vergüenza de los hombres.

Nino simplemente lo ignoró con una sonrisa al ver que la persona que le haría masajes a Nathaniel dentrar.

-Yo te haré masajes ¡Ahora acuestate!

El pelirrojo quiso huir pero lo atraparon.

-¡¿Qué tu no eras el guardaespaldas de Adrien!

Ver a ése hombre lo aterró.

-De vez en cuando me gusta ganar dinero de más, así que...

Acostó al chico por la fuerza mientras éste gritaba de dolor al sentir que lo aplastaban dos enormes y fuertes manos.  
.

.  
Con las chicas.

Ambas estaban siendo masajeadas por dos mujeres mientras reían.

-¿Enserio? Marinette ya planeó tener dos hijos, una hija y un hámster con Adrien.

La rubia miró divertida a la morena.

-Y yo ni siquiera decido que ponerme a la mañana.

Se pusieron a reír mientras oían como en la sala de los chicos se oían gritos de dolor.  
.

.  
Ahora se fueron a las termas y nuevamente estuvieron separados.

-Me duele todo mí cuerpo.

Nathaniel se centaba con dificultad.

-Ya calmate, relax hermano que esto no es de todos los días.

Habló como hippie el moreno mientras tomaba una toalla, la enrollaba y golpeó a Nathaniel el cual se levantó aún más adolorido.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eso duele!

Definitivamente ahora confiaba menos en Nino.

-Es para que te acostumbres ya que el maestro pronto vendrá.

El pelirrojo iba a preguntar de quien hablaba pero vio nuevamente al guardaespaldas de Adrien que dentraba con una enorme toalla en manos.

-¿Listos?

-¡Yo nací listo!

-¡Que alguien me saqué de aquí!

Y la guerra de toallas comenzó con solo una pérdida ya que el pelirrojo ahora tenía todo el cuerpo rojo por los golpes.  
.

.  
Ya se alistaban para irse a sus casas.

Nino iba cantando de alegría, las chicas al parecer se hicieron más amigas ya que iban riendo y Nathaniel iba último de todos con expresión de dolor y caminando agachado.

-Hola.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Kim hablar con Chloe.

-Vine por un encargado de mí madre ¿y tú?

Nathaniel quiso huir pero apenas y caminaba.

-Yo vine con Nathaniel.

Chloe señaló al chico mientras Kim lo miraba con sed de sangre.

-¡Nathaniel amigo! Ven que te voy a dar un regalo de navidad.

Agarró una máquina para afeitar y arrastró al chico a un cuarto oscuro mientras los demas se iban tranquilos.

-Ayuda.

Intentó pedir ayuda pero con todo lo que pasó no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar.  
Continuará...  
.

.

.  
Hola!  
Quedó en empate entré Nino y Nathaniel, así que hice uno con los dos pero está vez solo uno sufrió.  
Van 3 y quedan 2.  
Volveré... 


	22. Chapter 22

A conquistar: baño y cena (Iván)

-Ten prueba esto.

El padre de Mylene le dio algo verde para que coma.

-De acuerdo.

El chico lo comió todo y al instante se le puso la cara verde y salió corriendo.

-¡El baño esta en remodelación, te lo digo por si ibas a hacer algo hay!

Iván volteó y salió rumbo al baño del parque mientras se tocaba la panza.

-¡Papá! Dijiste que no le harías nada.

La muchacha miró con reproche a su padre.

-Es que no quiero que me quiten a mí bebita.

El hombre hizo un puchero y su hija lo abrazo.

-No te preocupes, aún no somos novios y yo no te voy a dejar nunca.

Se separó de su padre y fue a buscar su celular para llamar al chico mientras el hombre sonreía y juntaba sus dedos.

-Excelente.  
.

.  
Iván llegó al baño del parque lo más rapido que pudo y ahora estaba en problemas.

-Por favor, ayudenme.

Susurró desesperado a su celular.

-No te preocupes vamos... bueno voy en caminó.

Corto la llamada y no sabia que hacer ya que no había más papel.

-Tu novio no puede hacerte éso.

A sí, también entró al baño de mujeres sin querer y no sabia como salir, pero lo más importante... ¡No había más papel!

-¡¿Hola?! ¡Hey chicas! ¡En el baño de mujeres está mí amigo! ¿Podrían llevarle el papel?

Iván al oír eso se desespero y recordaría nunca más pedirle ayuda a Nino.  
.

.  
Luego de fingir ser de gustos peculiares para no ser llevado a la cárcel y golpear a Nino por ser tan... así, fue a casa de Mylene y el padre de la chica lo recibió.

-Así que... ¿te gusta mí bebé?

Iván estaba centado en el sofá mientras el hombre caminaba con una escopeta de caseria en sus manos.

-Sí mee gusta.

Iván se sobresalto al ver como el hombre lo apuntaba con el arma.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacerle?! De seguro eres un pervertido, pero eso se puede arreglar.

Apuntó la entrepierna del chico y este sudo frío.

-Ya estoy lista.

Mylene bajó de su habitación y vio como su padre abrazaba a Iván.

-Que tiernos ¿nos vamos?

Iván se levantó asustado y vio como el hombre le hizo una señal de castrarlo y el chico palidecio aún más.  
.

.  
Ya era de noche y la pareja estaba el él hotel de Chloe ya que todos cenarian juntos.

-Iván ¿por qué estas tan lejo?

Mylene miro al chico que estaba a unos 50 metros de distancia.

-Por seguridad personal.

La chica simplemente suspiró a medida que llegaban los demás.  
Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!  
Me disculpo por torturar tanto a los chicos.

Y sí alguno se preguntó y se que lo han echó por un review que leí. Este fic en algunos capítulos esta inspirando en algunos animes que vi como ookami shouho, ore monogatari y varios otros.

Solo queda Adrien! Habrá algo de MariChat o como se escriba.  
Volveré... 


	23. Chapter 23

A conquistar: gato castrado (Marichat)

Gabriel Agreste miraba a la visita de su hijo con seriedad.

-¿Qué pretendes con mí bebé?

Marinette miró confundida al hombre.

-Me refiero a Adrien.

-Á eso, solo vengo a ayudarle con algo que en cierta forma es mí culpa.

Gabriel se tocó el pecho con una mano y la miró con espanto.

-Si no quieres, no debés hacer que a mí hijo se le pasé...

Hizo una señal, con su mano pero la chica no le entendió.

-Listo, vámonos.

Adrien llegó de la cocina y llevó a Marinette a su habitación de la mano.

-Adrien.

La chica pasó al dormitorio del chico y Adrien miró a su padre.

-Usa protección.

El rubio levantó una ceja en señal de confucion hasta que entiendo a que se refería y se sonrojo.

-¡No vamos a hacer eso!

-Aja.

Gabriel se retiro con una sonrisa al saber que a su hijo le gustaban las chicas y no los chicos.

-Mal pensado.

Cerró la puerta y miró a su linda amiga que llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-¿Pasa algo?

Vio como esos hermosos labios se movían y se tapó la cara para que no noté su sonrojo.

-Plagg está en ese cajón ya regresó.

Fue corriendo al baño dejando a Marinette confundida.

-Calma Adrien, mantén tus hormonas bajo control.

Se dijo a el mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo.

"Usa protección"

Se sonrojo más al recordar las palabras de su padre y metió la cabeza bajó el agua.

-¡Yo no soy un pervertido!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta de que Marinette lo oía.

-Creó que mejor no traigo más vestidos como este.

Miró su vestido con un sonrojo.

-Y yo no debo hacer enojar a Tikki.

Y Plagg se quejaba con una bolsa de hielo en sus partes bajas.

-No te preocupes, el maestro Fu dijo que los kwamis se regeneran de cualquier daño.

-¡Pero igual duele!

Marinette acarició al kwami y este se calmó un poco.

-Ya estoy listo.

Volteó la mirada y vio a Adrien totalmente mojado.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Se levantó preocupada.

-Es que tenía calor.

El rubio le sonrió ya que no le iba a decir que se metió a la tina para calmar sus hormonas.

-¡Se éxito al verte y se mojó para no sacarte ése vestido y satisfacer sus necesidades!

El kwami miró con diversión como su portador lo miró con odio y la chica salió corriendo a su casa.

-¡Plagg!

El kwami estaba en mal estado pero nunca se aburriria de ver a Adrien así.

Luego de una hora Marinette volvió a casa del chico muy abrigada y con Tikki que miraba sería a los chicos.

-Degenerados.

El kwami negro sonrió y Adrien se sonrojo.

-Todo es culpa de Adrien.

El rubio se lanzó sobre el kwami y a Marinette le sonó el celular y lo atendió.

-Hola Alya.

-Marinette puedes venir al spa conmigo.

-No puedo.

-Enserio amiga, solo por esta vez.

Marinette buscó a Adrien y Plagg pero no los veía y se dirigió al baño.

-Lo siento Alya, ahora no puedo, estoy ayudando a Adrien con su gato y... ¡Ya compórtense los dos, y Adrien deja en paz a Plagg!

Colgó la llamada y fue a ayudar al kwami que estaba por ser llevado por el retrete.

-Gracias mí princesa.

Marinette agarró al kwami y lo secó.

-¡Ella no es tu princesa es mía!

Adrien arrebató al kwami de manos de la chica y lo estaba por meter al sanitario otra vez.

-¡Ya compórtense!

Marinette agarró a Plagg y lo abrazo.

-¿No te da vergüenza molestar al pobre Plagg mientras esta mal?

Adrien vio como Marinette lo miró con reproche y se llevó al kwami el cual le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

-Hazme un favor y a la próxima matalo.

Miró a Tikki la cual solo le sonrió en señal de apoyó.

-Pobre y lindo Plagg.

La chica acariciaba al kwami mientras este sonreía y Adrien lo miraba con enojó.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasaría si te transformas en Cat noir ahora?

Miraron a los kwamis los cuales nagaron al no saber que pasaría.

-Vamos a verlo.

El rubio se puso de pié.

-Plagg transformame.

Hizo su habitual pose de héroe y miró a Marinette.

-Al parecer nada distinto.

Vio como la chica se volteó sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Miró a Tikki la cual le señaló abajo y el se miró.

-¡Rayos!

Se fue corriendo al baño ya que la parte baja del traje no apareció y se quedó en ropa interior.

-Hoy no fue un buen día para usar ropa interior de Ladybug.

Deciso su transformación.

-Nunca es buen día para usarlo.

El kwami lo miró con cansancio.  
.

.  
Luego de a ver cuidado al kwami toda la tardé Marinette recibió un mensaje del maestro Fu diciéndole que la yerba para gato aceleraria la recuperación del kwami el cual ahora estaba más molesto de lo usual.

-¿Y tú que me vez gordita? ¿Quieres pelear?

Marinette agarró a Tikki la cual se lanzó contra Plagg.

-A lo mejor si me transformó podremos evitar que maten a Plagg.

La chica le envió otro mensaje al maestro Fu preguntando si Adrien pordia transformarse.

"Se puede transformar"

Al leer éso la chica asintió y el chico se transformó en Cat noir.

El celular volvió a sonar y Marinette lo leyó.

"Disculpa, quise poner no se puede transformar"

La chica levantó la mirada y vio a Cat a hunos centímetros de su rostro.

-Eres muy linda.

Pasó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica como un gato.

-¡Gato malo!

Tikki corrió a Cat ya que Marinette estaba roja como la ex cabellera de Nathaniel.

El celular de Marinette sonó y Cat noir se lo quitó.

-Lo siento Alya, Marinette ahora está conmigo.

Tiró el aparato a la cama y se acercó a la chica.

-My Lady, quiero que me mimes.

Acercó su cabeza a la chica y esta le acarició el cabello.

-Haces a este gato tan feliz.

Se acostó sobre Marinette y está estaba que estallaba de la vergüenza.

-Adrien tu padre podría venir.

La chica se quiso levantar pero el chico la abrazo con fuerza.

-Yo no soy Adrien, yo soy tu gatito.

Marinette se resignó ya que está el dicho" si no puedes contra ellos uneteles"  
.

.  
Ya siendo de noche Adrien se despertó en su cama con el kwami a su lado dormido y con una nota.

-¿Qué sera?

Le quitó la nota a su compañero y al leerla se sonrojo.

"Adrien, me fuy a mí casa luego que te dormiste ya que no me dejabas de abrazar"

Se tiró en su cama frustrado.

-¿Por qué no lo puedo recordar?

Mientras que la navidad terminaba, el grupo seguía en la lucha y Marinette compraba más yerba para gato, el nuevo año se acercaba.

Continuará...  
.

.

.  
Hola!  
Disculpen por hacer a los protagonistas algo pervertidos.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, eso me inspira a continuar con la historia.  
Volveré... 


	24. Chapter 24

A conquistar: reunión familiar parte 1.

Ese día Marinette iba caminando por el parque mientras pensaba en que hacer en su relación con Adrien.

-Ya van tres días de que me beso en la mejilla y aun no me propuso matrimonio ¡¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

Se cento debajo de un arból con frustración.

-O al menos puede ir a pedirle mí mano a mís padres.

Se acosto en el cesped y se tapo la cara con sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Retiro sus manos para ver a una señora rubia centarse a su lado.

-No, no estoy bien.

Se cento para ver a la mujer la cual le hacia familiar.

-El chico que me gusta hiso cosas obcenas conmigo y no me propone matrimonio.

Marinette se toco la mejilla en donde el rubio la beso y la mujer la miraba con asombro.

-Me gustaria decirte que hacer pero en mí caso yo le propuce matrimonio a mí marido.

-De igual modo gracias por oír, necesitaba desahogarme.

Las dos se sonrieron.

-No te preocupes, ese chico pronto abrira los ojos. Por cierto ¿me podrias ayudar a encontrar mí casa? Es que ya va un buen tiempo que llevo fuera del país y no recuerdo donde queda.

La mujer la miro apenada y la chica le sonrio.

-No hay problema, el chico del que le hable biene ahi, le ayudaremos a encontrar su casa.

-Muchas gracias, de paso hablare con ese chico para...

La mujer queda sin palabras al ver al rubio que le miraba sorprendido.

-Máma.

Adrien se acerco con alegria a su madre para abrazarla pero se detiene al verla con un aura oscura.

-Yo me voy.

Quiso huír pero lo jalarón de la oreja antes de que escape.

-¡¿QUÉ COSAS LE HICISTE A ESTA JOVENCITA ADRIEN AGRESTE?!

-¡Mí orejita!

Marinette miraba con asombro a la mujer que jalaba de la oreja a Adrien el cual ya estaba llorando.

-¡¿Usted es la madre de Adrien?!

La señora le sonrio mientras su hijo gritaba del dolor y la chica se sentia mal por no haverce presentado apropiadamente ante su futura suegra.

-¡My Lady, ayuda a este pobre gato!

Le jalaron la oreja con más fuerza.

-Cuando llegemos a casa tú me darás una larga explicación jovencito.

Marinette golpeó sus palmas y la miraron.

-Bueno, yo me voy para que recuperen el tiempo perdido.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a huir pero la atraparon.

-Tú también bienes conmigo.

Miró a la chica con una sonrisa malvada y arrastró a ambos jóvenes a la mansión Agreste.

Continuara...  
.

.

Hola!  
Que bello momento para el reencuentro madre e hijo ¿no creen?

¿Quien quiere ver la reunion que tendra con su marido y saber el por que absurdo que invente de su "repentina" desaparición?

Más de 130 reviews!  
Muchisimas gracias por dejarlos y si alguno no ha dejado uno y le gusta la historia y tiene alguna sugerencia (no lemmon) les invito a que lo haga.  
Volveré... 


	25. Chapter 25

A conquistar: reunión familiar parte 2

Los empleados de la mansión Agreste miraban con sorpresa a la señora Agreste que llego con Adrien quejandose del dolor de su oreja y Marinette que planeaba una boda con alegria.

-Hola Nathalie y Pepito.

Nathalie seguia procesando que pasaba mientras que el guardaespaldas estaba llorando de alegria.

-No le digas nada a mí esposo, le quiero dar una sorpresa.

Se dirijio a la oficina de su marido e hiso que Adrien pase primero.

-¿Padre?

El rubio paso con una sonrisa felina en su rostro.

-Ahora no Adrien, estoy ocupado.

El hombre levanto la mirada y vio a su hijo sacandole la lengua.

-Tienes dos segundo para irte antes de que te de la paliza de tu vida.

Adrien sonrio con malicia.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Volvio a sacarle la lengua mientras le hacia señal de perdedor.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, VAS A CONOSER A TU CREADOR!

Se levanto amenazante y Adrien sonrio por lograr su objetivo.

-¡Detente ahora mismo Gabriel Agreste!

Gabriel se detubo al ver a su mujer y a su hijo el cual parecia orgulloso de algo.

"Bien jugado"

Penso al ver a su hijo salir de su oficina y su mujer acercarse amenazantemente.

-¿Qué le ibas a hacer a mí bebé?

.

.

Mientras que afuera Nathalie miraba con reproche a Adrien, su guardaespalda le levantaba el pulgar y Marinette lo miraba confundida.

-¿Qué pasa aqui?

Adrien le abrazo del hombro mientras los gritos de su padre se hacian presente.

-Solo digamos que es una venganza por todo lo que mí padre me hiso.

La chica seguia sin entender pero le alegraba ver a Adrien tan alegre.

.

.

Luego de que Gabriel recibiera su merecido la familia Agreste y Marinette se reunian en el gran comedor.

-¿Donde estubiste todo este tiempo mamá?

La señora miro a su hijo confundida.

-¿No recuerdan que me fuy a cuidar a mí padre que callo enfermo? Se los dije a ambos.

Adrien solo recordaba estar jugando muy concentrado videojuegos hasta que sintio que su madre lo beso en la mejilla y se fue.

"Mejor no le digo que no le preste atención"

-C...claro que recuerdo.

Puso una sonrisa nerviosa y se colocó detras de Marinette y su madre nego con la cabeza por saber que su hijo mentia.

-¿Y tu Gabriel? ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

El hombre hiso memoria de lo que paso.

"-Gabriel, tengo que decirte algo de mí padre.

El hombre saco algo de sus bolsillos.

-Claro linda, lo que tu quieras.

Se coloco tapones para oidos y así no tener que oír lo que le decian.

"El mejor invento del siglo."

Luego de eso recuerda que al otro día ya no vio a su mujer."

-C...claro que lo recuerdo.

Sonrio nervioso y al igual que su hijo se escondio detras de Marinette.

-Ustedes dos son unos...

Miro los hermosos ojos azules de la chica que tenia en frente y sonrio.

-Olvidenlo.

Padre e hijo chocaron sus puños y agradecian a Marinette por ser su escudo.

-Pero tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente jovencito.

Gabriel huyo del lugar con alegria mientras su hijo le gritaba que era un traidor.

Continuara...

.

.

.

Hola!

¿Qué tal la familia Agreste?. Se consiguieron un escudo y todo.

Más de 140 reviews! ¡Gracias a todos por comentar!

Volveré...


	26. Chapter 26

A conquistar: parque de diversiones.

Adrien estaba con cara de pocos amigos mientras que su padre se aguantaba la risa.

-Mamá, Marinette vendrá pronto ya déjame.

La señora Agreste se lambio la mano y la paso una última vez por la cabeza de su hijo.

-Es que no peinaba a mí bebé hace tiempo.

Abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y Gabriel estalló de risa al ver como el rubio no podía respirar.

-Tú también van aquí.

Agarró a su marido de la mano y lo abrazó junto a su hijo el cual ya estaba algo rojo por la falta de aire.

-Adrien tú novia lle...go.

Nathalie que llegó junto a Marinette vio como los dos Agreste estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

-Iré por agua.

La mujer se retira con una sonrisa mientras que Marinette intenta despertar al chico.

.  
Luego de que despertaron, Adrien iba saliendo con la chica.

-Marinette.

La chica volteó y vio a los padres de su amigo los cuales estaban serios.

-Queremos a nuestro bebé a las diez ¿entendió?

-¡Mamá!

-Si señora, no se preocupe yo lo voy a cuidar.

Adrien miró con un tic en el ojo a la chica que hacía una pose de soldado.

-¡Nos vamos, adiós!

Tomó de la mano a su amiga y la arrastró afuera.

-Crecen tan rápidos.

Gabriel sacó un pañuelo y se limpió las lágrimas mientras su esposa lo acariciaba.  
.

.  
Todos las parejitas se reunían en la entrada del parque de diversiones y Adrien miraba a los juegos con alegría mientras daba unos saltitos.

-Marinette mira una rueda gigante ¿la vez? Marinette mira, mira ¿la viste? Marinette...

Alya le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se calme.

-¡Todos los vimos, así que comportate!

El rubio se sobo la cabeza y miró a la morena.

-Así que comportate.

Imitó la voz de Alya y está fue detenida por Nino antes de que golpeara al chico.

-Ya relajemosno y ¡vamos a jugar!

-¡SÍ!

Todos los chicos se fueron corriendo dejando atrás a sus citas.

-¡¿Acaso son niños de primaria?!

Chloe se vengaria del pelirrojo el cual ahora llevaba una peluca por los accidentes que tuvo con Kim.

-¿Alguien vio a Marinette?

Alya buscó a su amiga pero no la vio.

-Adrien la llevó a rastras con él.

Alix que lucía fastidiada por estar hay vio como Marinette era literalmente arrastrada por el rubio.

-Mejor vamos con ellos para que no se metan en problemas.

Habló Mylene que seguía incrédula por a ver viso a Iván salir corriendo con alegría.

.  
Con Nathaliel y Chloe.

El chico estaba haciendo una prueba de fuerza con un enorme martillo para ganar un premió para Chloe.

-Niño, apurate.

El hombre que se encargaba del juego veía con vergüenza al chico que no podía levantar el martillo.

-Nadie jamás ganó el premió especial, así que mejor rindete.

El chico soltó el martillo y se acercó a la chica derrotado.

-Lo siento Chloe.

La chica le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, quien quiere un tonto premio.

El pelirrojo se animó un poco.

-¡A ver quien es capaz de ganar este bolso único en todo el mundo!

El hombre se puso a gritar y Chloe se acercó al juego.

-¡¿Bolso único?!

-Si, así es pero sera mejor que no lo intentes o podrias...

Chloe agarró el martillo con una mano y golpeó tan fuerte el objeto que lo rompió.

-¡Ahora deme mí premió!

El hombre le extendió el bolso boquiabierto mientras ella se iba con alegría y su amigo avergonzado por que ella pudo ganar y el no.  
.

.  
Con Kim y Alix.

Ellos se subieron al tren fantasma y ahora la chica iba empujando al chico que lo abrazaba por el miedo.

-¡Ya sueltame, cobarde!

Un esqueleto apareció y el chico lo abrazó más fuerte.

-¡Quiero a mí mami!

Se puso a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!

Alix gritó con enojó y pasaron bajo unas arañas falsas.

Al terminar el juego la chica se fue al baño enojada por que Kim se le orino encima.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?

Y Kim recibió una paliza y ahora estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

.  
Con Nino y Alya.

Los morenos no sabían a que juego subir.

-¿Qué tal si vamos al túnel del amor?

Nino se acercó coquetamente.

-Deacuerdo.

Alya le tomó la mano y el chico palidecio.

-¡Wow! Para aquí.

El chico se alejó sonrojado.

-Este... por favor, se mira pero no se toca, mejor vamos a ese juego.

El chico se alejó apenado y la chica ahora se tuvo que subir a un juego de niños de 5 años con Nino.

.  
Con Iván y Mylen.

Mylene estaba afuera del baño de chicos ya que a Iván no le hizo bien comer palomitas,hamburguesas, papas fritas, tacos mexicanos, manzanas acarameladas y una ensalada y después subirse a la montaña rusa.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Mylene que llevaba diez minutos afuera ya se preocupaba por su amigo.

-No... de seguro las ensaladas me calleron mal.

El chico le contestó y continuó con su labor de devolver lo que comió.  
.

.  
Con Marinette y Adrien.

La chica miró la hora en su celular.

-Adrien ya debemos irnos.

El rubio hizo un puchero y le mira con ojos llorosos.

-Un ratito más. ¡Siiiiiiiii!

La chica nego con la cabeza.

-Dos minutos y ya.

-¡Si!

Marinette miró hacia los juegos y luego a su amigo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir al parqué de diversiones en lugar de jugar con la arena?

-¡Ésos juegos me dan miedo! Además aquí puedo estar solo con my Lady.

La chica le sonrió y mientras el rubio jugaba con la arena.

-¡Mami, mami, este fue el chico que me quitó mí palita para jugar con la arena!

Marinette vio como la señora se acercaba enojada y agarró al rubio del brazo y salió corriendo.

-¡Tu me dijiste dos minutos!

La chica solo lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Mis agradecimientos a aquellos que dejan reviews.

Está historia estará compuesta por 50 capítulos, creó.

Así que gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré... 


	27. Chapter 27

A conquistar: verdad o retó.

Ésa tardé la señora Agreste convocó a todo el grupo de solterones y sus intereses amorosos.

-Gracias a todos por cuidar a mí bebé en mi ausencia.

El rubio se sonrojo mientras todos se burlaban de el.

-Sobre todo a ti Marinette, se que ustedes seran muy buena pareja cuando mí bebé se decida a pedirte que seas su novia.

-¡Papá, di algo para que se callé!

El chico miró a su padre con súplica y el hombre sonrió con malicia.

-La verdad yo no le doy permiso para que tenga novia y no será así hasta sus 20 años, pero si ella me pide la mano de mí bebé lo pensaré.

Todos rieron con mayor intensidad y Marinette se puso de pié e hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor, se que Adrien tiene miedo de pedirme que sea su novia y yo no se lo pido a él por que se que se podría traumar pero le pido que más adelante nos de su consentimiento en nuestra relación.

Todos quedaron en silencio al oír la declaración de la chica.

-L...lo pensaré.

Gabriel estaba nervioso por la mirada asesina que tenía su mujer por haber hecho que la chica haga éso.

-No te preocupes Marinette, ambos apoyamos su relación ¡¿verdad Gabriel?!

-¡Sss...si!

El hombre parecía que iba a llorar del miedo.

-Bueno ¿para qué llamaste a mis amigos madre?

Adrien el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza y no podía mirar a su amiga por lo que dijo, quiso cambiar de tema.

-Los llamé para jugar un juego todos juntos.

-Me voy a trabajar.

Gabriel quiso huir pero lo agarraron del brazo, lo sentaron en una silla y la señora Agreste se sentó sobre el para que no se escapé.

-Suena interesante, yo me apuntó.

Alya sonrió con malicia y todos palidecieron.

-Yo me voy.

Nino quiso escapar pero vio al guardaespaldas de la familia Agreste con varios perros a su lado.

-Mejor me quedo.

Se volvió a sentar y todos estaban asustados menos la señora Agreste la cual sonreía divertida, Alya la cual se frotaba las manos con maldad y Marinette que estaba alegré por jugar con sus amigos.

-El juego será de verdad o retó.

La mujer puso una botella en una mesa que había en el centró de todos.

-¿Quien quiere empe...

-¡Yo empiezó!

Alya agarró la botella e hizo una sonrisa algo sádica.

-¿Alguien más que se ofrezca?

Gabriel que estaba con algo de miedo por la actitud de la chica miró a todos pero al parecer nadie quería desafiarla.

-Muy bien Alya, tú empiezas.

La morena se tocó su mentón y giró la botella la cuál todos miraban deseando que no les toque.

-¡AY! Por Goku.

La botella frenó en Nino el cual maldecia su suerte.

-¿Muerte o asesinato?... perdón quise preguntar ¿verdad ó retó?

El chico estaba tan pálido como el cielo hace un rato el cual se volvió gris cuando Alya agarró la botella.

-V...verdad.

La morena se puso de pié y se limpió la baba.

-¿Qué fue lo peor que le hiciste a alguien y nunca se lo contaste?

Todos los chicos se acercaron a Nino mientras se tronaban los dedos ya que más de uno tenía al chico en su lista negra.

-¿Y bien?

La víctima miró a Kim y a Nathaliel .

-Aquella vez en el cine, no fue un error yo los acomode para que se sienten juntos.

-¡¿Qué tu que?!

Kim se lanzó sobre su amigo mientras que Nathaliel no entendía a que se refería.  
.

.  
Luego de dejar a Nino con el ojo morado volvieron al juego pero alejaron la botella de Alya por seguridad.

-Me toca.

La madre de Adrien giró la botella pero nadie se preocupó ya que la señora era muy buena.

-¿Verdad o retó?

Nathaliel le sonrió.

-Retó.

El pelirrojo se arrepintió al ver un aura oscura sobre la señora.

-Te retó a que beses a Nathalie en su mejilla.

-Está bien.

El muchacho suspiro tranquilo y fue a buscar a la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste.

Una hora después la ambulancia llegó y resusitaron al chico el cual casi muere.

-Esto cada vez me gusta menos.

Los chicos asistieron pero estaban felices de que las dos peores ya pasaron.

-Me toca.

Chloe giró la botella y paró en Marinette.

-¿Qué eliges?

-Verdad.

Chloe sonrió.

-¿Con cuál fue tu primer beso?

Alya chillo contenta y se acercó a su amiga para oír lo que decía.

-¿Y bien?

Marinette se sonrojo y bajó su mirada.

-Con Cat noir.

-¡¿Qué?!

Todos gritaron con asombro, sobre todo Adrien al cual se le salía el corazón por la boca.

-Una ves un akuma atacó a Cat y bueno yo lo besé para que vuelva a la normalidad.

Todos quedaron en shock menos Alya que lo estaba publicando en el Ladyblog.  
.

.  
Alix giró la botella y volvió a frenar en Marinette la cual eligió rato.

-Te retó a besar a Nathaliel al menos que alguien tomé tu lugar.

Adrien abrió grande sus ojos al ver como la chica se acercó a el pelirrojo.

-¡Éso si que no!

El rubio se levantó y le dio un beso a Nathaliel y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Sabas que el besó podia ser en la mejilla?

Alix vio como Adrien se puso a comer jabón mientras que Nathaliel seguía en la luna por su primer beso.

-Mejor no jugamos más.

Y todos se fueron mientras que Chloe y Marinette estaban celosas y pensaban en como besar a sus respectivos chicos.

Ya siendo de noche Chloe agarró su celular y llamó a alguien.

-¿Hola Marinette?

-¿Si?

-Tengo un plan para el viajé que haremos el fin de semana a ese campamento ¿te interesa?

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y si a alguno les interesa al terminar mí historia "por el tiempo" la cual tendrá dos capítulos más, tengo planeado hacer mí primer historia Marichat de romance/humor ¿qué dices la hago? Aún estoy en dudas.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	28. Chapter 28

A conquistar: el equipo invencible parte 1.

Marinette miraba a la rubia con duda.

-¿Segura que funcionara?

Chloe se levantó y la abrazó dramáticamente.

-¡No confías en mí!

-¡No! Bueno aún no confió mucho en ti, pero quiero ver si tu gran plan funciona.

-¡Si!

-Pero...

-¡Sin peros! Ahora vamos, a dar inicio nuestro método de conquista.

Chloe agarró a Marinette de la mano y la arrastró al parqué donde estaba Alya con cosas para hacer un picnic.

-La verdad da risa verlas como equipo,pero quiero ver que desastres causarán.

Extendieron las cosas bajo un árbol y comenzaron con su picnic.

.  
Mientras que con Adrien.

El chico caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos de su casa, miraba cada rincón mientras se ocultaba.

"Un poco más y llegó"

Se acercó a la puerta con alegría pero...

-¡Hola, Adrien! ¿Qué haces vestido como ladrón? ¡¿Te estabas escapando de tu casa?!

Así es, el gran Adrien Agreste estaba castigado por no querer decirle a su madre las cosas obscenas que hizo con Marinette (cosa que ni él sabía), Nino le dijo que las chicas harían un picnic y su panza le ordenó desobedecer a su madre e ir a comer las deliciosas cosas hechas por Marinette pero a unos simples pasos de la salida su tan odiado amigo Nino dentro a su casa gritando y ahora veía a su madre la cual tenía una regla de madera en sus manos.

-Gracias Nino,tu si que eres un amigo.

Le levanto el pulgar a su amigo mientras era arrastrado a su habitación.

-¡Gracias, tu tampoco eres tan malo!

Nino le sonrió y por un rato Adrien creyó que estaba con el mismo demonio.

.  
Nathaliel quien si puedo ir a el picnic, miraba como Chloe comía un pastelito con crema muy provocativmente y al terminar el pastel agarró una botella de agua y la bebió mientras unas gotas caían por las comisuras de su labio.

-¿Estás bien?

La rubia se acercó a él y puso una mano en la frente del chico.

-Tienes la cara muy roja y caliente, de seguro tienes fiebre.

La chica le acarició la mejilla y ése fue el KO para el pelirrojo que se calló al suelo desmayado.

-Creó que se te pasó la mano.

Alya miraba con una sonrisa a las chicas ya que Chloe le sacaba fotos al chico desmayado y Marinette estaba roja de la vergüenza por que ella iba a hacer lo mismo con Adrien.

-Hola disculpen la demorará.

Adrien llegó algo agitado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué le pasó?

Vio a su amigo el cual estaba inconsciente.

-Ignoralo.

Chloe le dio una patada y lo movió un poco.

-Si gustandote lo pateas ¿qué le harías si lo odiases?

La rubia sólo sonrió haciendo que los presentes palidezcan.

-¿Dónde esta Nino?

Alya se percató de que el moreno no estaba.

-Fue a hacer una visita a V.

"V de venganza"

Alya arqueo una ceja y decidió ignorarlo.

Marinette vio como el chico se sentó a su lado y se preparó para der a inició el plan de Chloe.

Abrió su boca e comió del pastel de una forma muy llamativa y provocativa.

"Lo logré"

Vio como Adrien lo miraba algo ¿pálido? Las chicas también estaban pálidas y mirándola.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Todos asintieron.

-¿Q...qué tengo?

Chloe sacó un espejo de su cartera y Marinette palidecio.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

Salió corriendo y saltó a una fuente que había cerca para deshacerse de ese enorme gusano que se posó en su rostro al comer un pastelito sin mirar.

-Creó que el plan no resultó.

La rubia vio como Alya fue a ayudar a su amiga junto a Adrien mientras tomaba un pastelito y lo comía.

"Pasó 1: atraer al chico que te gusta con comida y luego comer sensualmente para que te vea.

Chloe:1

Marinette: 0"  
.

.  
Adrien llegó a su casa con su disfraz de Cat noir y deciso su transformación.

-¿Qué día?

Se acostó en su cama y miró a su compañero el cual estaba callado mientras miraba algo.

-¿Qué pasa Plagg?

El kwami le señaló la puerta y vio a su madre con la regla de madera.

-Así que por que eres un héroe crees que te puedes saltar el castigo.

Su madre se acercó a el.

-Un gustó conocerte.

Y su traidor amigo lo abandonó.

La siguiente imagen fue censurada por muchas lágrimas de por medió.

.  
Nino miraba las hermosas luces de París en ésa bella noche.

-¿Cuándo vendrá a bajarme Cat noir de aquí?

Y así Nino pasó la noche en la punta de la Torre Eiffel, la madre de Adrien descubrió que su hijo era un héroe, Adrien se dio cuenta de que Plagg era un traidor y una regla de madera duele mucho si te golpea y finalmente Chloe descubrió que ver a Marinette intentando conquistar a Adrien sería muy gracioso.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!  
No tengo nada que decir más que gracias por sus reviews y que Plagg y Nino no son de confianza.

Volveré..


	29. Chapter 29

A conquistar: noche de luna.

Ladybug miraba las estrellas en ésa tan hermosa noche de verano, disfrutaba la paz, el viento,el silencio...

-Creó que me trague un mosquito.

Y llegó su compañero de batalla.

-Hola gatito.

Se volteó y el chico le sonrió.

-Hola my Lay...

-Tienes un mosquito en tu diente.

El chico se sonrojo, deciso su transformación y sacó un pañuelo que tenía y se limpió el diente.

-¿Cómo se sienten ahora que Iván y Mylene son novios?

El chico bajo la cabeza.

-Me alegra que por fin sean novios.

Miró a su Lady con una sonrisa.

-¿Y la verdad sería?

-¡Tengo envidia, es más, Nino se quiso tirar de un puente por que nos ganó!

La chica le tomó de la mano y le sonrió.

-Tú, no te gusta nuestra relación.

El rubio abrió grande sus ojos y se sonrojo.

-Nn...nn...no, me encanta ser tú amigo.

Se acercó a la chica.

-Pero...

Miró sus ojos con lujuria.

-Me gustaría que por un momento los héroes de París sean más que amigos.

Acercaron sus rostros sonrojados.

-Entonces intentemoslo.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y cortaron la distancia que los separaba.

Adrien abrió sus ojos y se alejó al ver a Marinette tosiendo y a su kwami con un queso en manos.

-¿Les gustó besar mí queso?

El kwami huyó al ver a su portador molesto.

-¡Cuando te atrape te voy a hacer comer las galletas de Tikki por un año!

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Monstruo!

Marinette miraba la escena con un sonrojo y sonrió.

-La próxima vez será.

Miró hacía el cielo para contemplar esa hermosa noche de luna sabiendo que su relación con el rubio por fín iba avanzando.

FÍN...

.  
Hola!  
No leyeron mal ni escribi mal, este fue el último capítulo.

Pero antes de que se pongan a buscar mí dirección para matarme les informó que planeó hacer una segunda parte ya que tengo muchas ideas pero no en esta historia más bien en otra más... extensa y de capítulos más largos (Nino, Adrien, Nathaliel y Kim sufrirán mucho más que ahora).

Nos vemos en breve.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron su tiempo y leyeron esta historia hasta el final.

Volveré... en la secuela. 


	30. Chapter 30

A conquistar: puedes ir.

Adrien y Gabriel estaban de rodillas mientras ésa mujer tan aterradora caminaba a su lado con una regla de madera.

-No pasó ni una semana de que volví y tú quieres que mí bebé se vaya a distintas partes del mundo sin nosotros.

La mujer golpeó la regla en una meza y al hombre le dieron ganas de llorar.

-Y por si fuera poco ¡Tú quieres llevar a tu prometida contigo!

El rubio se sobresalto y se puso de pié sonrojado.

-¡Marinette no es mí...

Recibió un golpe en sus posaderas con la regla y se sentó con los ojos llorosos.

-Irás.

Los dos Agreste se sonrieron.

-Pero lleva a tus otros amigos para que así los mantengan vigilados.

La señora se fue y padre e hijo suspiraron derrotados.

-Me doy cuenta de que tu novia es como tu madre o tal vez peor si la haces enojar.

El chico se levantó rojo.

-Ella no es mí novia aún. Me voy a poner hielo antes de que se me infame.

El chico se fue caminando mientras se frotaba sus posaderas y su padre le sonreía.

-Definitivamente ésa dulce niña será más protectora que su madre.

Y así fue la charla para comenzar un nuevo inició.

Fín...

.  
Hola!

Sólo quise dejar este mini fic para habisar que la segunda parte ya esta en publicación.

"A conquistar: alrededor del mundo" los espera.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Eso es todo. 


End file.
